She Will Be Loved
by justanotherwriterT
Summary: Santana just wants to be depressed after getting dumped, but her roommates won't let her. As a means to cheer her up she is taken to the park and there, God lays a hand. Santana meets the anomaly that is Brittany S. Pierce and a beautiful romance ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've had this ruling my mind for awhile and now that I've finally finished Succubus and my life doesn't feel like its spiraling downward, I have time for this. I have five chapters already written out but let's see if anyone likes the first one lol Music influences everything I write so The song of the chapter is '****_Instant Crush_****' by ****_Daft Punk_****.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 1**_Instant Crush_

I was brought to consciousness by my two roommates whisper shouting in my room. I clenched my eyes shut and turned my back on them because I knew what they were doing. They were trying to lighten up my mood and get my mind off the fact that I Santana Lopez was dumped, and horribly I might add. I understand they're concern I really did but...

_No no no..._

Rachel's bubbly voice rang through the quietness of my room. _**"Rise and shine! Santana".**_

I kept my eyes firmly shut and my body curled within myself. I didn't have to work today, I paid my rent on time, and I chip in for groceries now so they have nothing to hold over me. I refuse to wake up, they can't make me.

_**"Santana this is unlike you. You've been moping around for a week! Its time you caught some sun and a bath"**_, my lively roommate's voice boomed into my ear.

I growled irritably and aimed to cover my head with my sheets but they were pulled from my possession. I opened my eyes and gave my roommate a pointed glare, but he simply scoffed and stuck out his tongue at me.

_**"Santana move it now!"**_, he ordered and I groaned in annoyance.

**_"Why can't I be depressed in peace"_**, I whined and Kurt plopped down at my bedside.

_**"What kind of friends would we be if we let you mope around for another week"**_, he said gently and I scoffed.

_**"Good ones"**_, I huffed with a glare but Kurt looked at me seriously.

_**"We're really depressed that you're depressed Santana. You liven up the place with your sassiness, we can't deal with you being so run down to the ground"**_, he confessed and I softened my glare. _**"...because of this fact, Rachel and I are taking you out so come on, up up!"**_, he chirped and I groaned as I rolled out of my sheets.

As I did so, I made sure to clamber all over Kurt as I got off my bed and onto my feet. He complained petulantly but I didn't care. He wanted me up so I was up. I didn't spare him or Rachel a glance as I headed straight for the shower.

_(A Half Hour Later...)_

When we pulled up to the park I thought we were just parking there and walking over to something more extravagant, but nope we were here for the park. The park that I pass everyday to go to the coffee shop across it. The same park I see the very same runners trekking across a path through the place as I drive by for work for the past two years! I grumpily get out of the car and cross my arms against my chest.

_A park. They took me to a stupid fucking park. Really..._

I cursed myself again for moving to New York with Berry and Porcelain as I watch them excitedly chat about there classes ahead of me. I could not comprehend how listening to them yammering all day was supposed to help me cheer up. I removed my gaze from the two with a sigh and trudged along after them with my hands shoved deep into my petticoat and my eyes glued to the floor. I didn't want this. I didn't want to take a stroll around central park, I didn't want to be up. I wanted to keep being sad for myself.

_**"Oh I can feel the bad vibes from here... Satan cut it out! Anna was a complete bitch any way. You ladies argued like rabid dogs... The relationship was completely toxic"**_, he huffed and I pouted.

_**"We loved each other"**_, I protested and Kurt scoffed.

We did love each other for most parts of the relationship when we weren't at each others throats. I mean Anna just kept talking about future this and future that sometimes and it ticked me off because we were still in the present. How was I supposed to know where'd I'd be in ten years? I can't see the future and I didn't want too.

_**"Right... and this Michael Kors bag is completely fake"**_, he countered with sarcasm dripping off every word.

I frowned. I didn't like his patronizing tone so I did what I did best when threatened, I snapped.

_**"Argh! Go get me some coffee sparkles! I'm going to sit on that bench we passed"**_, I grouch and Kurt and Rachel just laughed as they headed off to a vendor.

I angrily stomped back to the bench we walked pass earlier by the pond and plopped down. I let out a big annoyed sigh and instantly deflated. Everything sucked right now, being single was so tedious and my friends wouldn't let me wallow. Things couldn't get any worse.

_They can..._

_Shut up! Who side are you on!?_

I let out another frustrated sound because I was arguing mentally with myself. Gosh I must be a wack job. I sighed again and nearly sunk into the bench in absolute despair.

_**"Wow that sounded super depressing"**_, a voice said off to my left and I looked up.

My eyes fell on a beautiful blonde. She wore an over grown tank top that barely clung to her lithe frame with sweats and matching shoes. Her body was skinny but toned from what I could see on the sides of the tank top. I blinked after some time and realized I was staring so I looked away much to the blondes amusement. She took a seat next to me and crossed her legs, letting out a sigh as well. I rose an eyebrow at that.

_Was this girl mocking me?_

She grinned at my expression and I frowned slightly because I didn't understand what was so grin worthy. I crossed my arms defensively and she let out a snort. Her grin turned into full on beam and I felt my brain struggle to figure out what the heck was running through her mind.

_**"What!?"**_, I questioned with hostility when I couldn't deal with her secret smiles anymore and she just shrugged noncommittally.

I uncrossed my arms and gave her a disbelieving look and she snorted again much to my annoyance. After a few seconds she burst into a fit of giggles and even though it was at my expanse she was adorable. Her laughter was so light and infectious that I felt my lips turn up slightly. She stopped laughing after a moment and looked at me with a smile.

_**"Sorry you just got so defensive over nothing and it was really funny, I didn't even have to say anything"**_, she said easily and I narrowed my eyes.

_This girl is unbelievable..._

_**"So what's with the sighs Debbie?"**_, she questioned offhandedly and I shot her a confused glance. _**"You know... Debbie downer"**_, she clarified with a sly smile and I laughed at her silliness.

_**"I'm not a Debbie downer I just really don't want to be out and about"**_, I shrugged.

She canted her head to the side and watched me closely. I had to avert my gaze at one point because I felt like she was looking into my soul.

_**"Whoever they were totally wrecked you"**_, she said simply and I bristled.

_**"You're extremely blunt"**_, I snapped and she rose her hands in a placating gesture.

_**"Oh it was recent. Sorry kitty, retract the claws... I get it, sore subject"**_, she apologized and I seethed quietly.

If it were anyone else I'd go all Lima Heights on their asses but for the life of me I couldn't truly bitch at this girl. I just crossed my arms grumpily and let my head fall back onto the top of the bench. I closed my eyes and just tried to breathe for awhile and my company was quiet as well.

_**"You know..."**_, she began and my eyes opened and glanced in her direction irritably. _**"Heartbreak can be interesting in ways. Food tastes worse, music gets better, and life seems shorter. It's a journey really, but in all honesty you have to remember that if someone doesn't want you, they don't deserve you"**_, she stated it like it were a fact and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.

She didn't know me at all to make any assumption that I was worth the trouble yet she gave me the benefit of the doubt effortlessly. This girl was definitely something else entirely... I found myself smiling at her without even noticing and she mirrored my expression.

My gaze softened as I looked at her. _**"You're a freaking Yoda"**_, I complimented and she threw me a perplexed look.

_**"No no I'm Brittany"**_, she corrected seriously and I couldn't help the laugh that slipped out.

_She gives like this amazing relationship advice but gets confused by a saying._

She kept looking confused so I just brought out my hand for her to shake. _**"Heh, nice to meet you Brittany"**_, I decided to switch up and she laughed as she took my hand in hers and shook it.

I couldn't help the smile splitting my face so I didn't, and she didn't comment that we were still shaking hands after a minute passed, but someone else did...

_**"Hey Satan who's your friend?"**_, Kurt said as he rolled up without Berry attached to his hip.

I let go of Brittany's hand and looked to my roommate with a scathing look. His lips curved up wickedly so instead of making an ass of myself I ignored his question with a question of my own._** "Where's wannabe Celine?".**_

He let out an unattractive snort as he handed me my coffee before sliding down onto the bench as well. "Oh Finn called", he informed me and that's all I needed to know.

_They were probably off somewhere serenading each others pants off, like the lame losers they were..._

I turned to give Brittany an apologetic look for the rude interruption, but she was gone. Something within me kind of didn't settle that she didn't say goodbye but I eventually just got over it. I turned back to Kurt who was looking at me curiously. I didn't spare him an answer and just stood abruptly.

_**"Let's go, I had enough sun for today"**_, I complained far more irritably than I was before.

_Aw you like her!_

_Shut up! Don't even..._

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? You like? or did you hate it? Let me know. Next update is probably tomorrow or Wednesday. Until then :)**

**-**_Tatter_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh man, so the feedback was better than I'd expected :) Thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Today is my day off as my roommate has pointed out to me while I was lazying around today. She promptly ordered me to update again because she says it's absolutely ridiculous I make her wait when I have the next three chapters already edited and saved on Microsoft word (So impatient lol). Well anyway, after being hounded all evening I've caved because she's promised to make me waffles all week so everyone thank Ali for this second update. I'm ecstatic to show you what I have planned. The song of the chapter is '****_Touch_****' by ****_Daughter_****.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 2 **_Touch_

It's been a week and all I can really think about was the girl I met at the park. Her blue eyes chased me in my dreams and her words of wisdom stayed with me. I started going out more, hanging with friends like I used to and it was all because a stranger gave me some great advice. The pain Anna left after dumping me so abruptly didn't sting as much as it did last week, but what did hurt was not seeing Brittany. I know it's weird because at first she got under my skin but then again she was just such an enigma I couldn't help getting ensnared. I had felt a pull to her blunt yet sincere manners, and it also helped that she was super hot... but when I went to the bench the next day I didn't see her. I tried again the day after that and after that and after that but she never showed up at the bench, it was all disconcerting. I finally gave up after a week and just continued to just live...

I was eating cereal on the couch when Rachel slid into the seat next to me. I knew she wanted something because she only ever risked getting so close to me when she desperately needed a favor, but I paid her no mind. I ignored her, I refused to acknowledge her existence and kept eating my cereal. From my peripherals I could see her pouting and I scowled into my Frosted Flakes. Seeing my expression she pouted even more so and I was this close to pushing the little troll off _'my'_ couch.

And yes I do mean _'my'_ couch since I stole it years ago from in front of the apartment a block from us and slaved by myself might I add, dragging it into the loft. Once the show tunes twins realized how I _'purchased'_ the furniture they wanted nothing to do with touching it yet had no qualms about plopping their boney asses on it on our movie nights.

_Ass holes..._

But anyway, Rachel was this close to being chucked from my personal bubble when she let out an annoyed noise.

_**"Santana!"**_, she called and I barely made eye contact with her.

_**"Hmm?"**_, I questioned as I chewed the cereal in my mouth. I knew she wanted something and I most definitely wasn't going to give it to her but eh what's the harm in hearing the hobbit out.

_**"I need help"**_, she began and I snorted.

_**"You do"**_, I agreed with a smirk before shoving another spoon of sugary goodness in my mouth.

She scowled and went to flip my bowl from out of my hands but I moved it away quickly. And yeah I do mean flip. That's something Kurt and I found out the hard way while living with this midget psychopath... When Rachel got annoyed or mad she unconsciously just smacked or flipped whatever you had in your possession out of your hands. For an example: Kurt's cellphone when he kept ignoring her to text Adam or my book when I tried to drown out her incessant chattering. I nearly killed her that day but she apologized immediately and said it was a reflex she's had since her first tantrum. It was endearing and annoying at the same time.

But now it wasn't cute at all...

I shot her a threatening look and she deflated instantaneously. _**"Santana!"**_, she whined pitifully and I rolled my eyes.

_**"What Yentl?"**_, I questioned.

_**"I have a performance for my finals I need to practice for"**_, she explained and I raised my eyebrow.

_**"And you're telling me this why?"**_, I questioned but then stopped myself._** "You know what no, what happened to I have no need for anyone's assistance because I Rachel Barbara Berry have perfect pitch and yada yada yada"**_, I mocked in an annoying voice.

Rachel's eyes brightened with my words and I gave her a confused look. _**"You've finally acknowledged my talent, thank you"**_, she said excitedly and I groaned. Only she could find the compliment in my snarky remark.

_**"I wasn't compliment-"**_

She cut me off. _**"Either way you are correct on your observation that I have perfect pitch but that's not what I'm trying to tell you. What I'm trying to say is you're a great dancer. You and Mike were like the best in Glee club and I need a dancing partner because my performance will involve a partner at one point"**_, she explained.

_**"Oh really is that it?"**_, I asked sweetly and she nodded. _**"Then **__**hell**__** no"**_, I deadpanned and Rachel gave me a look.

_**"Santana that was mean"**_, she complained and I just laughed before shoving another spoon of cereal in my mouth and chewing.

_Mm... so freaking good! How did someone create this cereal it's heavenly..._

_**"-pay you"**_, Rachel's voice filtered into my thoughts as I swallowed my cereal.

_**"Wait what?"**_, I asked and she made a frustrated noise before repeating herself.

_**"I said! If you value our friendship as much as I do you'll be my partner"**_, she said and I scoffed in amusement much to her annoyance but she continued nonetheless _**"...in addition to what I earlier propositioned, if that's not good enough I'll make Finn pick up any of your shifts at the bar for a month or even pay you"**_, she finished with a grumpy expression.

_**"Sold! I want fifty bucks an hour"**_, I said seriously and Rachel's mouth gaped.

_**"Santana! Are you kidding me!? Fifty bucks!"**_, she complained.

_**"Oh you know what you're right..."**_, I trailed off and she looked relieved but I grinned. _**"I should be paid a hundred because I'm a bomb ass dancer with sexy ass vocals"**_, I said cockily and Rachel squawked.

I put my cereal down on the table just so I could laugh and after my giggle session I looked back to an annoyed Rachel. I patted her cheek with a grin on my face before standing up with a stretch. She just watched me warily much to my amusement.

_**"Heh! I was just kidding about the money Rachel. You need all the coins that you have scrounged up for your pot of gold hidden in Kurt's ass"**_, I joked and Rachel made a disgusted face. _**"I'll be your partner"**_, I conceded and Rachel rushed to hug me but I practically stiff armed her in the face. _**"Gross, I heard you and Finn at it last night. Do not hug me after riding sweaty potato man"**_, I said in a disgusted tone but Rachel ignored my jab at her boyfriend.

_**"Santana you slept with him before me"**_, she reminded and I cringed.

_**"Yes and now I'm a full blown lesbian, you should be worried"**_, I taunted but Rachel let the jab go with a shrug. I didn't like that she was ignoring my snarkiness so I added, _**"Anyway I'll be your partner but I'm taking you up on the offer that Finn picks any shift I ask him to for a month".**_

Rachel nodded and stuck out her hand for me to shake. I grimaced thinking about what that hand could've been doing to Finn so I used the sleeve of my shirt to shake her hand. Rachel just laughed at my antics.

_(At the Dance Studio...)_

_**"Oh man Rachel I totally forgot that I said you could come today; which you still can, but one of my older students is coming in to tweak some of her moves. Is that okay? It's only for twenty minutes then we'll be out of your hair"**_, he questioned and I nodded for Rachel as I dragged the drama queen to the other side of the dancing room before she could whine.

_**"We're good Mike thanks"**_, I called while pointedly shooting Berry a stare that clearly said shut up. She got the memo and pouted.

_**"Cool we'll be as quiet as we can"**_, he promised.

I waved him off without turning to him then crossed my arms. **_"Alright Berry show me what you're going for"._**

She started showing me the moves she had come up with and I watched intently. She wasn't all that bad, just needed some enhancements in some steps. As I watched her I started assessing her moves then I joined her little choreography. After awhile I was satisfied with the steps we'd come up with but there was just one move she kept fretting about.

_The catch..._

_**"Okay go"**_, I called and she sent me a nervous look. I scoffed and put out my arms to reassure her. _**"Come on hobbit or I'm leaving"**_, I threatened and she let out a nervous breath before jumping into the air for me to catch her.

I was ready to do so but a familiar voice and a flash of blonde hair in my peripherals caught my attention, so I totally left Rachel high and dry. She fell with a thud and a pained noise but I could barely register that. A soft melody started playing and I saw 'her' with Mike.

**Love hunt me down.**

She traced her hands against his bicep as she walked away but he caught her by her waist and spun her into his body. I bristled internally at how close he was.

**I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes...**

Mike traced his stupid Asian fingers across her pale cheek and brought her face close to his but she ducked under him with a twirl as the next verse played.

**And feed me... spark me up, a creature in my bloodstream chews me up**

He followed her twirl and gripped her waist, pulling her body to his super close before lifting her in the air then dipping her dangerously close to the floor. I gripped my hands in anxiousness thinking he'd drop her but his hand cradled her head perfectly as he dipped her quickly then pulled her back to him again.

**So I can feel something**  
**So I can feel something...**

The haunting voice of the singer and the trust and closeness of the two dancers made me envious, especially of Mike. He shouldn't be touching her so familiarly. I nearly stomped over there but Rachel hitting me across my head stopped any murderous thoughts all together.

_**"WHAT HAPPENED TO CATCHING ME!? YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHECK TO SEE IF I WAS OKAY BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY EYE SEXING THOSE TWO!?"**_, she roared and for the first time ever I was sheepish.

_It's not my fault I got sidetracked..._

I glanced over to Brittany and Mike only to see them failing miserably to not watch Berry lose her shit. I focused back onto the angry hobbit only to see her storming towards the doors. I let out an inappropriate laugh when I heard things crashing outside the doors and the lady at the front desk squawking loudly in distress. Rachel was in all probability flipping things off the woman's desk. I let out another snort and looked back to Mike who was poking his head out the door and watching the brunette have a complete melt down. My gaze searched for Brittany but she was already on my right.

_**"Eye sexing me huh?"**_, she said with a sly grin and I huffed at her cockiness.

_**"Nope".**_

She looked at me inquisitively before shrugging. She rose an eyebrow in my direction then spoke.

_**"So what was that all about then?"**_, she asked casually and for a second I just soaked in all the good vibes she gave me.

_**"Rachel is just being dramatic, she likes to flip or smack things out of people's hands when she gets pissed or annoyed"**_, I informed the blonde and she snorted.

_**"That hilarious"**_, she admitted and I shrugged because sometimes it was funny when Rachel flipped stuff but it wasn't funny when you were on the receiving end.

_**"So I didn't see you at the park yesterday"**_, I blurted out and she shot me a sly smile again.

_**"I had other things to cross off my bucket list this week, were you looking for me"**_, she asked smugly and I frowned.

**_"No"_**, I lied again and her eyes lit up with mirth.

_**"I see you're a terrible liar... but whatever, how goes the heartbreak?"**_, she questioned out of the blue and I was sort of thrown but I answered nonetheless.

_**"I'm cool"**_, I answered vaguely and she just laughed.

_**"That's pretty contradicting with your name and all, you'd think with that title you'd claim to be hot"**_, and my mind blanked.

_Did she just call me hot? Or imply..._

All I could muster was an unintelligent**_ "Wha..?"_** and she laughed again.

_**"Your name, Satan; which is a really peculiar name I might add for a girl-"**_

My eyes opened in befuddlement and I gave her a odd look.

_What is she... oh-Oh! Kurt called me Satan that day..._

_**"Hah! wait, no no! My name is Santana. Kurt just likes to think Satan is a hilarious nickname"**_, I explained and now it was Brittany's turn to look befuddled.

_**"That's not funny, that's actually kind of mean..."**_, she trailed off before talking again. _**"Oh well, heh! it's nice to properly meet you Santana"**_, she chirped with an outstretched hand that I shook.

I smiled at her because I liked the way she said my name and I nearly asked for her to repeat herself but Mike was closing the door and coming back inside. He made a beeline for us as he giggled very unmanly. I sent him a grin and asked him what the adult toddler was up too. He chuckled and explained that she just got herself escorted out.

_**"Then I should go home or else she'll come back for round two"**_, I warned and Mike snorted.

_**"That'll be a show"**_, he joked and I had to agree. I darted my eyes to the silent blonde too make sure she didn't up and leave like last time but she was still there. She was just watching Mike and I interact. I focused back to the Asian dancer and gave him a hug before looking at Brittany again. Mike noticed the staring between us and he slapped his forehead.

_**"Oh sorry! Where are my manners"**_, he exclaimed.

Brittany and I just stared at him inquisitively.

_What is Jackie Chan on about..._

_**"Santana this is Brittany. Brittany this is Santana"**_, he introduced and the blonde on my right. chuckled.

_**"We've already met but thanks for reintroducing us though Mike"**_, she teased and my Asian friend flushed before excusing himself to get something to drink.

I laughed at my friends retreat and the blondes antics until a thought occurred to me.

**_"Will you be at the park tomorrow?"_**, I questioned and she grinned.

_**"It wasn't on my list of things to do before I die but sure why not. Our spot at five sounds okay?"**_, she asked and I nodded. There was just something so satisfying in hearing her call the bench we met at a week ago '_our_' spot.

**_"It's perfect, see you tomorrow"_**, I said happily.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? I hope I'm pacing this correctly lol ...I think I am. Let me know what's on your mind. Long reviews or short reviews are welcome. I'll update on my next day off or if I'm bribed by Ali :D Until next time!**

_-Tatter _


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Haha and the bribery continues... I should've known there was something up when I came home from work and my weekly chore I was supposed to do tonight was done...(the dishes). Lol so here I am updating again because Ali says her services aren't for free. Anyway, can I just say again that I'm blown by the positive feedback :) Thanks again to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I'm buzzing right now xD but before I go I just want to say this story has no character death in it whatsoever. The whole bucket list statement will be explained later, trust me. Anyway, the song of the chapter is '****_Start of Time_****' by ****_Gabrielle Aplin_****.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 3 **_Start of Time_

I waited patiently at the bench for Brittany to show. I had been sitting there for an hour because I wanted to come early and make sure no passers were going to sit there. I had stretched my body horizontally on the bench and decided to play candy crush while I waited, praying to every god that my phone didn't slip and hit me in my face because yes it's happened multiple times before and it freaking _hurt._

I don't know how much time had passed, I was so enamored in my phone. I was doing pretty well in candy crush and only used two of my five lives. When I passed another level with three stars, I hooted my success and did a celebratory wiggle. A giggle interrupted my victory dance though and I looked away to find an amused blonde with a cute panda beanie on her head. I frowned at her expression and she just grinned.

_**"By all means don't stop on my account Santana"**_, she joked and my heart fluttered in my chest.

_She said my name again..._

I composed myself outwardly though my mind was doing back-flips and cartwheels. I coughed into my hand before sitting up so she could sit. She sat next to me and stretched out her arms casually across the back of the bench with a relaxed sigh. Her arm was practically around my shoulders and a smirk found its way onto my lips at that.

_Smooth..._

_**"So how was your day?"**_, she asked and I snorted.

_Really..._

_**"Eventless"**_, I answered and she chuckled.

_**"Really? Your new girlfriend didn't fly off her rocker today"**_, she said easily and I internally gagged.

_**"Ugh nasty... that little muskrat is not my girlfriend. She is one of my annoying roommates and wow that's just gross I would never tap that"**_, I cringed looking at Brittany only to see her shaking with silent laughter.

I scowled and she failed to compose herself.

_**"Hahaha...oh man whew! I knew that already but I just wanted to see your facial expression... You looked completely horrified"**_, she snorted.

_**"I didn't come here to get laughed at all day"**_, I snipped.

She rose her hands in surrender and apologized profusely.

_**"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I really am"**_, she placated._** "...I'm terrible I didn't mean to laugh so much"**_, she said seriously and I just waved off her apology.

Her eyes seemed to brighten after my gesture and a sly smile that always seems to appear when I see her, adorned her face. I gazed at her warily because I didn't know what she was planning. She grinned all the more and leant into me.

_**"So... since laughing at you wasn't what I was here for, what am I actually here for?"**_, she asked impishly and I mentally back pedaled.

_**"You're so forward"**_, I blurted out without thought and the blonde leant back with a laugh.

_**"I am. I'm terrible at filtering myself but its cool because someone has to tell people how it is sometimes"**_, she said with a shrug and I just stared at her.

Brittany was a puzzle I couldn't fathom ever fully figuring out. She noticed me staring and she just smiled and stared back but after some time her sly smile was back. I mentally prepared myself for any blunt response.

_**"How old are you?"**_, she asked innocently and I was thrown.

I wasn't expecting that but I composed myself quickly because I didn't want to look like an idiot that didn't know there own age. I cleared my throat to sound even as I spoke.

_**"I'm twenty"**_, I answered finally and she made a noise. I frowned at that. _**"What?"**_, I asked.

_**"Oh nothing its just that I'm twenty five"**_, she said with a shrug of her shoulder and my eyes kind of rounded.

_**"Really? Or are you pulling my leg again?"**_, I questioned and she threw me a precarious look.

_**"I never pulled your leg... well at least I don't remember doing it"**_, she said perplexed and I laughed.

_**"No I meant like are you pulling a prank on me..."**_, I clarified and Brittany laughed.

_**"Oh... then no, I'm totally serious"**_, she said as she fished into her pants and pulled out her cute duck patterned wallet. She took out her license and showed it to me.

**Brittany Susan Pierce**  
**Age 25**  
**5'8**  
**DOB: October 11th 1988**

I handed it back to her, and she put it back in her wallet and pocketed it. I gave her a stare, and looked her up and down with a furrowed brow. She didn't look twenty five at all.

_Then again Mike did say one of his older students... but doesn't he help students in Juilliard? _

I looked her in the eyes finally and she was wearing a sly smile. I narrowed my eyes at that. She put hers hands up in surrender at my facial expression before chuckling.

_**"You're wondering why I'm hanging around Juilliard's dance hall if I'm twenty five"**_, she stated simply and I shrugged as if I wasn't thinking that. She shook her head at my denial. _**"Well one my birthday is late so thats a year set back by default then on top of that I was retained twice while I was younger"**_, she said easily as if it wasn't humiliating at all.

I could never and would never tell anyone I stayed back so simply if I had. She laughed at my bug eyed look and just leaned into the bench comfortably.

_**"I'm not the best scholar. In high school, everyone thought I was beyond stupid but I just had trouble paying attention"**_, she snorted and I couldn't believe how in ease Brittany was about something so serious.

_Just thinking about anyone making fun of Brittany pissed me off. I'd go all Lima heights on their asses._

_**"You're not stupid"**_, I told her firmly and she smiled sincerely at me.

_**"Oh I know that. I mean I'm not naive. I know what's going on around me. I know people think I'm completely stupid but who cares. I know things they don't and their opinions don't matter. Besides I decided a long time ago that I'd be so much better in other things so people wouldn't even notice I was such a poor learner"**_, she laughed and I never felt so proud of anyone in my life.

_**"I wish we were friends in high school, I think I'd have a better time"**_, I admitted and she side eyed me so I continued. _**"... If I had anyone so strong minded to help me back then, I think a lot of my choices would have turned out different"**_, I finished.

**_"Why do you say that?"_**, she asked and I debated with myself if I should tell her and eventually I just did.

_**"My school was all about labels and if you were 'different' or lame by jock standards, well you got slushied"**_, I told her and she sent me a perplexed look._** "They'd throw a large ice cold cup of slushy into your face, and since its not considered a weapon in school books no jock got in trouble"**_, I clarified without her asking me too and once she understood made a displeased noise.

_Oh I guess I shouldn't tell her I was behind a lot of slushying..._

_**"Yeah anyway, I was digging girls more than guys at the time and I had to keep any weak or weird emotions to myself but in the end it didn't matter because I was outed on tv by some sleazy guy who was trying to get back at my coach"**_, I said irritably and Brittany made a pained noise.

_**"Ouch kid... that must've sucked"**_, she said in sympathy and I raised my eyes at her. _**"Haha what?"**_, she asked after second.

_**"I'm not a kid"**_, I told her and she snorted.

_**"Well actually I'm pretty sure you have parents so you are 'their' kid. And since I'm older and always will be older than you no matter what, I can call you kid"**_, she explained and I shot her a confused look.

**_"That makes no sense"_**, I complained but immediately shut up when Brittany scooted closer and bent down.

My heart went into overdrive as she got closer to me but instead of kissing me like I was praying she would do, she bent to my ear and spoke into it. I swallowed uncomfortably.

_Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!_

_**"Do not try to fight my logic, you'll lose every time"**_, she whispered before flicking my ear.

My cheeks burned with the blush I felt on my face but Brittany didn't seem to notice. I shoved her and she leaned away from me with a sly grin. Once I was more composed, I looked at her with a scowl and she cooed at me.

_**"Aw you're cute when you're angry"**_, she teased and I huffed.

_**"Can we not"**_, I complained and Brittany laughed all the more. She opened her mouth to speak when her phone beeped.

She looked at the text message and I watched as her eyes turned guiltily. She looked away from her phone to shoot me an apologetic look.

_**"Ugh! I have to go, my roommate... he's upset with me"**_, she explained and I shrugged even though I was upset myself that she was leaving.

_Damn you roommate!_

_**"It's okay, go handle that. I have to go to work soon anyway"**_, I lied.

Brittany eyed me for a long time before a sly smile grew on her face as she stood and looked down at me. I mentally prepared myself for what blunt statement she may or may not say.

_**"Well I don't want to keep you from work"**_, she said in a tone that suggested she didn't believe me and I huffed. _**"I might be here tomorrow"**_, she said with a glint in her eye and I scoffed.

_**"I won't"**_, I deadpanned and she laughed.

_**"Okay"**_, she accepted much to easily as she turned to walk away.

_**"I won't!"**_, I called indignantly because she sounded almost sarcastic and Brittany just waved at me without turning.

_**"Sure Santana, see you later!"**_, she called.

* * *

**AN: Haha do you think Santana can stay away? ...probably not xD Anyway I hope you enjoyed. I'm happy to say that while you read this I'm currently finishing up chapter six so hooray for that. And as usual reviews are not needed per say but! are ****_cherished_**** and ****_loved_**** so leave one if you can lol :) **

**-**_Tatter_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: All I have to say is don't be fooled by the title of this chapter lol A new relationship almost always comes with a side of irrationality and Santana is not exempt from the 'joys' of a new romance :D Anyway, again I know I'm just repeating myself but the positive feedback is giving me so many feels! :) Thanks a million to anyone who PM's me, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I'm a happy camper xD Anyway, the song of the chapter is '****_Edge of Desire_****' by ****_John Mayer._**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam, Quinn, and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 4 **_Edge of Desire_

When the sounds of cars honking in the distance and my roommates talking outside my door filtered into my mind I knew it was late in the afternoon. I looked at the clock that read it was nearly five in the evening. I only slept in this late because I did end up going to work after all, and stayed till closing time. I only did that because hanging around Brittany left me in a good mood. I lifted my arms and stretched my limbs until bones popped then sunk back into my bed with a contented sigh.

I laid there for a few seconds just enjoying my laziness until thoughts of Brittany invaded my calm. Brittany with her expressive blue eyes that were nearly cat like as they watched me intently. How she could stare into my soul and truly see me like no other. Her eyes would lighten up as we laughed but darken as she thought of something mischievous. Her sly smile that always seemed to be painted on her face when I'm around, but it only meant she was about to say something blunt or outlandish...

_I wonder if she's busy? Did she resolve her issue with her roommate? Did she sleep well last night? Was she at the park now? Maybe I should go... No I need to stop thinking about her like a lovesick kid! We've barely seen each other enough to be acquaintances..._

I groaned in frustration and got up and out of my sheets. My happy mood was diminishing quicker than it had appeared as I trudged out of my room with my towel. I head to the bathroom, take a quick shower then dress in comfortable clothing because I'm determined to not go anywhere today.

_I'm not going to the park. I'm not going to think about Brittany and her blonde hair and blue eyes and her very long legs that were toned and helped her move around effortlessly. I could just... Damn it!_

I sit down on my couch with a huff and ignore the inquiring look Kurt is throwing me. My thoughts stray back to Brittany and I barely hear Kurt say his farewell as he heads off to vogue. My thoughts were just consumed with Brittany. From her infuriatingly teasing manner to her honest yet wise intellect. It was like she lived in another world and saw things differently. She had created her own little universe that kept the negative out. She was easy going, incredibly open, and didn't care about everyone else's opinions.

_Am I wrong for wanting to be apart of her world?_

I shake my head to rid my brain of her and my developing feelings but it really doesn't help. She's imprinted herself in my mind and there was no getting rid of her.

_God had laid a hand..._

I groan to myself thinking how truly fucked I am but Rachel interrupts my thoughts by sitting down next to me. She starts talking to me but she's not a certain fair haired dancer so I eventually zone her out. Rachel doesn't even notice because she drones on and on and on. I end up by chance, catching her actual directed question to me.

_**"It's your day off right?"**_, I hear her ask but my thoughts are still preoccupied with my new favorite blonde. I nod without thought.

Rachel squealed excitedly and grips my hand and I'd probably snap at her for touching me any other day, but right now I wasn't really paying her any mind or in any mood to put up a front. _**"Fantastic! Come to my show tonight please!"**_, she exclaims and I shake my head because I'm too absorbed in my thoughts.

_Brittany..._

Rachel's happy mood deflates and she pouts. **_"Why not?"_**, she questions.

I decide not to give her a verbal answer and just shrug as I stand. She asks where I'm off to and I just tell her I've decided to go for a walk. By the huff I hear as I head out, I'm pretty sure she isn't pleased with me and will be flipping some item off the table but I can't seem to really care right now. Brittany occupies my mind and Rachel doesn't matter so much at the moment. I shove my hands into my pockets and walk along the New York streets with no actual destination.

My thoughts loop back to Brittany like a broken track record and I mentally sigh. I got it **_bad_** and I've only talked to this woman three times.

_I'm pathetic... I didn't even get her number..._

I sigh again, outwardly this time and look up to see where I've walked too. I notice I'm in the park and currently standing in front of the bench Brittany and I met at. I make an amused noise because even though I told myself I wouldn't go to the park and wait around for Brittany only to be possibly stood up, I found my way here without actually meaning too. I take a seat and mentally tell myself I'm only staying for five minutes but I know as well as my brain I'll wait late into the night for Brittany. So I wait, and wait, and wait.

I watch dozens of people pass by as I sit down patiently. Brittany never shows up but I still wait some more just in case. I pout after a couple of hours have passed. I don't know why I'm so down when the blonde doesn't appear but I am. I scold myself mentally for feeling too strongly so quickly.

_I shouldn't be so attached to this woman when I barely knew her..._

The sun is setting before I know it and my dignity is practically shouting at me to just leave so I grumpily get up and trudge home.

_Today was useless, I should've just told her I'd be here so she'd be here..._

I sigh again feeling annoyed with myself and decide to take a short stroll through the near stores across the park before going home to calm my nerves. The walk doesn't ease my mind though, I feel all kinds of dejected. I settle to get a latte at the coffee shop ahead, but a familiar voice catches my attention. I turn and see the wisps of blonde hair I had imagined all day today. I smile openly and aim to call out to Brittany but I notice a taller male next to her. They have stopped in the middle of the sidewalk much to other passers displeasure and are smiling at one another.

_The hell!?_

The blonde guy is smiling at Brittany with his gigantor mouth and I frown because I notice for the first time they are holding hands. My mind tries to think of a rational explanation or excuse as to why the two blondes are so close but my logic is thrown out the window when they hug so intimately. They stay pressed together for awhile, a little too close to just be friends. I seethe internally and turn on my heel.

_Fuck this!_

I practically stomp my way back home. I'm annoyed with Brittany for playing with my feelings and absolutely livid with myself for being so easy. I go straight to my mini bar in my room and decide to drown my sorrows. I just sit there angrily drinking and feeling sorry for myself for who knows long. I'm not sure when I started getting drunk or really remember how long I've been drinking for and listening to sappy music by John Mayer but I'm guessing its sorta kinda late because Rachel tentatively knocks at my door. I shout that she can come in and giggle at my choice of words.

_Ew! Rachel cumming in hahahaha!_

Rachel opens my door and aims to speak excitedly but stumbles over the basically empty bottle of Gin I unwittingly left on the floor. I laugh at her near downfall but she doesn't seem amused, nor mad that I'm laughing at her. She kind of cocks her head at me as if she was trying to figure something out. I don't like the way shes staring so I try to manage a nasty glare but with being under the influence it's close to pointless. Rachel walks further into my room making sure not to trip again and closed my door. Once she's done setting the lock on my door in place, she turns to me with a soft expression.

_**"Santana what's wrong?"**_, she asks seriously and if I was sober I'd rebuff her question but I was horrendously drunk so I cried instead.

I am embarrassingly still a weepy drunk at best. I could deal most times being drunk without shedding a tear but if I had something weighing on me, the tears would just flow the second someone even asked how my day was. Rachel isn't bewildered by my sudden burst of emotion having gone to school with me, and she just waits for me to spill. I do. I rant about Brittany hanging around vagina lips. I sob at the fact that I was beginning to really clique with her, and then cry even more so because I really liked Brittany.

Rachel lets me let it all out as she sits next to me on my bed. The only thing she'd asked so far was_ "who is Brittany"_ and _"how did you two meet?"._ I give Rachel a little insight into our little meetings at the bench and she just smiles. She congratulates me on my new budding romance but I scoff at her.

_**"There is no budding romance anymore, didn't you hear me tell you how I saw her all over this walking talking Ken doll"**_, I weep and Rachel shushes me.

_**"Santana don't 'you' remember just saying that they looked so similar that they could be siblings? maybe you're overreacting, that could've in all actuality been her brother or her roommate you told me about"**_, she tried and and I shook my head in denial. Rachel made a frustrated sound. _**"Honestly its not like you two are dating so you can't get so worked up about this any how"**_, she stated logically and I didn't want to hear it.

_**"Rachel but she's talking to me she can't talk to others"**_, I complained as tears fell down my eyes.

_**"Santana..."**_

_**"Un-uh! No! she's not allowed"**_, I said forcefully.

Rachel laughed as she rubbed my head._** "You've said this, I get it but maybe you need to make your intentions clear to 'her' Santana. She's not a mind reader... but anyway it's late so for now, lets just get you into bed okay?"**_, she said quietly and I nodded because my bed sounded so perfect right now. _**"Good... this is just probably a misunderstanding. Tomorrow is a new day Santana you can't just assume the worst. I thought you said she was amazing"**_, Rachel asked and I nodded my head vigorously.

**_"She is! She is!"_**, I shouted but Rachel covered my mouth.

_**"Okay I get it!"**_, she chuckled but I kept babbling and rattling off great things about Brittany until I fell unconscious.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? any Comments and or Confusions? Let me know :)**

**-**_Tatter_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone! :) sorry for the slight wait. Yesterday while pulling an all nighter, I was hit with the greatest idea for a sequel for Succubus. I've been working out the outline and have a pretty decent rough draft (Ali approves) but I don't think I'll post it just yet. Trying to update to different genres of work will be tedious and will probably confuse me so just wait it out :) now to this story... first things first, I just wanted to say that there's no Bram in this story, I never meant to make that impression. Bram is such a lame pairing to me, so fear not. Other than that, again I know I know I'm a broken record but just gah! I love you readers and I want to thank all of you for the feedback. Everyone that has PM'd me, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story is simply amazing. I could give you all kisses xD The song of the chapter is '****_Melodies and Desires_****' by ****_Lykke Li._**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam, Quinn, and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 5 **_Melodies And Desires_

When I wake up, I hiss and regret ever doing so. There's a dull pain in my head that I wish would cease. I groan and aim to get up but an arm looped around my waist stops me. Like a cold bucket of water being thrown at me, I freeze immediately. I ignore the throbbing in my skull and push back my sheets. There's a curtain of brown curls that I do recognize but my brain is sort of indisposed.

Gently, not to wake up the occupant taking up residence in my bed; I push back the curtain of brown locks and see Rachel. Rachel fucking _**Berry**_, my annoyingly short roommate, in bed... With me. I frown at the girl laying down close to me and pray to any deity listening I didn't go there. With a sinking feeling of fear in my chest, I pull back the sheets further to see if she's nude but she's fully clothed and I am too. I let out a relieved sound and sink into my sheets. I look at my clock and see how early it is. I see a trash can on my side of my bed thats luckily empty, and I also find two pills with a glass of water on my nightstand.

I internally thank the Gods for my roommates impeccable thoughtfulness at times and take the medication eagerly. I lay back and wait for the effects to kick in. While I wait I look around my room curiously to get a clue as to what the hell happened last night to prompt some TLC time with Berry. The last time we legitimately hung out was because of her pregnancy scare she had our first year in New York. To this day we both still act like I didn't see her breakdown or that I took care her. It was like it didn't happen.

_Who cares..._

I shake myself out of my memories and continue to look around. I see the empty bottle of gin that was practically downed to the last drop and could feel the uncomfortable tight feeling around my eyes. Meaning something upset me and I decided to get plastered instead of talk it out. I could now understand why the hobbit was in my bed.

_She probably came in here to gloat about her excellent performance but ended up babysitting me... but what upset me so much?_

I tried to think of yesterday but everything was really a blur. I recanted in my head of what my day consisted of but got nothing.

_All I remember is really wanting to see Brittany..._

After saying that thought a specific memory hit me. It was of my blonde getting pretty cozy with another blonde. My jealousy reared its head again but Rachel murmuring something unintelligible slapped me out of my rage. I sighed because after the night Rachel more than likely had dealing with me, she didn't deserve to be rudely awakened; even if this was my room. I threw my roommate a smile for being a good friend in one of my sloppy moments then sneaked out of bed without jostling Rachel awake. I needed to see Brittany, I need to get some answers and hopefully find out if Brittany felt the nearly tangible connection between us like I did.

**_Yeah right chicken..._**

_Shut it._

I leave my room quietly, shower, brush my teeth, and decide to head over to the park. As I walk all I can do is beg to any deity that the blonde will be there early, and like God was taking pity on my soul after last night, she was there. Brittany was already sitting at the bench as I walked up the path. She didn't notice my arrival right away since she was staring out at the pond a few feet away but after a few seconds of watching her, I guess she felt my stare. She turned in my direction and upon seeing me she smiled easily. My earlier annoyance with the blonde disappeared quicker than smoke. My mood changed so effortlessly with her one look that I swallowed.

_Fuck I'm in trouble..._

I stop staring at her like a creep when she raises a thin eyebrow in amusement. I clear my throat unnecessarily and take a seat next to her. I'm quiet at first, just enjoying being in her company above all but eventually my insecurities start to make themselves known.

_What are we doing here... What am I too you? Who was that guy I saw you with yesterday?_

Those are the thoughts that run through my mind but I am as I earlier thought, too chicken to spit them out. Instead, I decide to go a different route on asking her questions. A subtle way. So for the first time since meeting, I initiate the conversation.

_**"Let's play a game"**_, I blurt out and Brittany looks to me in interest.

_**"What kind of game!?"**_, she asks curiously and I laugh at her excitement.

_**"Twenty questions... I ask you a question and you answer honestly. Then you ask me a question and I answer honestly too"**_, I explain before she can even think of asking me what twenty questions was.

Brittany seemed to consider my proposition.

_**"Any question goes?"**_, she asked with her ever present sly smile and I nod. She exclaims her excitement and leaned forward. _**"Okay you go first"**_, she offered easily and I flushed.

_I have to be subtle... I can't just dive in with the intrusive questions._

_**"Are you really blonde?"**_, I ask and Brittany snorts.

_**"Yes, my curtains match my drapes"**_, she said with her trademark sly smile on her face.

_Ugh! ...a million dirty thoughts are flowing through my mind right now..._

_**"What's your favorite animal?"**_, she questions and I successfully pull my mind out of the gutter.

I clear my throat before answering._** "A shark".**_

_**"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"**_, she said with a shrug and I throw her a befuddled look.

_Really?_

She nods her head in affirmation as if she could hear my thoughts.

_**"Huh... that's something... what's yours?"**_, I ask and she grins pointing to the pond in front of us.

_**"Ducks!"**_, she exclaims happily. _**"Oh and cats. I have a cat his name is Lord Tubbington. He's a real cool guy when he isn't snooping in my stuff"**_, she gushed and I just watch her.

_A cat suits her..._

_**"But anyway, what's your last name"**_, she questions and I answer simply.

_**"Lopez".**_

Brittany's eyes light up.

_**"That's awesome you're like me!"**_, she exclaims and I'm puzzled for a moment. _**"I mean you're name is Santana Lopez, a lot of people probably make jokes about you being related to Jennifer Lopez"**_, she clarified and I shrugged.

_Just once and that was because Mercedes was pmsing..._

_**"My full name is Brittany S. Pierce, everyone called me Britney Spears in high school"**_, she stated and I understood what she meant by us being the same.

_I guess we are one of the same..._

_**"Anyway I backtracked us, go on ahead Lopez"**_, she teased and I grinned.

_**"Do you have any siblings?"**_, I ask and she nods.

**_"Two, Preston and Andy. Preston is the oldest. He lives in California with his wife he's twenty eight. Andy is my little sister, she's fifteen. She's like a genius or whatever. She lives back in Florida with my parents"_**, she divulged and I listened intently. I wanted to know everything about her. _**"Sam, my roommate is like my unofficial brother. A lot of people say we look alike, but I don't see it"**_, she finishes. _**"Do you?"**_, she asks and I shake my head no.

_**"Nope I was a very spoiled only child. It's probably why I'm such a bitch now"**_, I said amused.

Brittany frowned.

_**"You're not a bitch, you shouldn't talk yourself down like that"**_, she said seriously and my heart melted.

_**"Okay but a lot of people would beg to differ"**_, I joked to ease the tension I felt surrounding us.

_**"A lot of people would say I can't cross the street by myself without dying but I cross it with my eyes closed most times to prove people wrong"**_, she said simply and my eyes widen in alarm.

_**"WHAT!? Brittany that's danger-"**_, I cut myself off at the amused grin growing on her face. _**"You're being sarcastic"**_, I state and she grins all the more. _**"I thought you were serious... that... that was mean"**_, I tell her while I shove her.

_**"My question or yours?"**_, she eventually asks with a laugh.

_**"Mine"**_, I tell her because the last one about me having siblings counted as one.

_**"Three favorite hobbies?"**_, I asked and she didn't even hesitate as she answered.

_**"Motocross, dancing, and sex"**_, she says easily and my mouth gaped.

_**"Sex isn't a hobby"**_, I squeak and she snorts at my expression.

_**"Yes it is"**_, she says. _**"A hobby is something you like to do, and I like doing 'it' all the time"**_, she said impishly and I'm floored.

Brittany finds this amusing so I try to save face.

_**"... uh motocross? Really?"**_, I change the subject.

_**"I ride dirt bikes all the time. In fact thats my main way of transportation. I recently just stopped riding it around though"**_, she said with a frown._** "My neighbor kept catching a hissy fit from all the noise my bike would make when I came home late"**_, she said with a roll of her eyes. _**"... who cares though. I'm going to buy me a real motorcycle if its the last thing I do"**_, she vows and I'm floored again.

Brittany really was something else. She had so many different sides to her, and I couldn't pick my favorite parts because I loved them all. She could be teasing, downright flirty, childish, and playful but also insightful and wise in other occasions. She's inspiring, confident, strong, and so open.

_I'm in so much trouble..._

Brittany chirps that its her turn and she looks devious. I raise an inquiring brow knowing I'd be floored for the third time today.

_**"Do you prefer girls or boys Santana?"**_, she asks easily and I'm wary. I pretty much told her I was outed the other day so I knew this question was for taunting purposes.

_**"I'm a ladies kind of girl"**_, I answer warily and Brittany grins. _**"How about you?"**_, I counter and she doesn't miss a beat.

_**"People would say I'm bi but I really have no preference or use any labels really. If I like you. I like you. You could be a unicorn for all I care"**_, she said with ease. _**"Though I do love my lady kisses more so than boys"**_, she admitted.

I grinned at that.

_Hah! so I have a chance!_

Brittany opens her mouth to speak but she is interrupted by her insistent phone ringing. She takes out the phone to see whose calling. The caller ID reads Sam and she sends Santana an apologetic look before answering.

_**"Yes... I know I was supposed to but we rescheduled for tomorrow and besides it's boring staying at home. It's bad enough I can't even perform. I made such a perfect routine with Mike... Yeah I'm out... ugh Sam! stop being a worry wart I'm just at the park with Santana. You act more like an annoying boyfriend then a roommate... gosh do you ever stop moving those huge lips of yours Sam!"**_, she complained.

_So I'm guessing the jabber jaw I saw her walking with yesterday 'was' her roommate... And she talks about me to her roommate! Can I say winning!_

_**"Ugh I'll be home before dark dad! I promise"**_, she sneered before hanging up with a huff.

She turned to me with a semi annoyed look.

_**"You'd think being twenty five and all I'd be able do whatever I pleased"**_, she said with a snort and I just laughed.

_**"Here I thought you had it all figured out"**_, I taunted and Brittany scoffed.

_**"Haha not me... I just go with the flow"**_, she shrugged and I had to think.

_Is that what we're doing here right now? going with the flow..._

I don't know how long I sat there quietly evaluating everything about us but Brittany snapped me out of my thoughts by linking her pinky with mine. I looked at her curiously and she just grinned and looked ahead as if this was okay. It was. I didn't dwell on it for long because it felt nice so I looked ahead too. We watched the ducks swim in the pond and sometimes I'd sneak a look at Brittany but quickly look away. I never felt so close to someone so easily or as quickly as I was with Brittany. I loathed all of my close friends at one point; I like to think thats what made us all closer but not anymore. With Brittany... I had been intrigued by her instantly, she never ceased enchanting me. I was in so much trouble.

_I'm falling so hard its crazy..._

* * *

**AN: So I have up to nine chapters rough drafted but only edited and finished five so the next update might be a week away if I'm super busy, but! I must say I work fast and! have a lively motivator so keep your fingers crossed. Oh and to hold you readers over till next chapter, I'll let you in on a little secret...****_*[spoiler] Santana finally scores Brittany's digits ;)*_**** lol anyway... other than that, what did you think of this chapter? Comments and or Confusions? Favorite line or scene? let me know :D**

**-**_Tatter_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have no excuse for the long wait for an update other than I haven't been home and I've been up to no good ;) If it weren't for a concerned PM demanding my whereabouts and if I were well I would have forgotten to update entirely. So my apologies xD The song of the chapter is '****_Progress_****' by ****_Mute Math_****.**

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam, Quinn, and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)

**Ch. 6 **_Progress_

Brittany is grinning when I reach '_our_' bench. And I do mean '_our_' bench, there's no mistake in my assessment. That's what we call it, '_ours_' and everyone knows it. The usual people that run in the afternoon know it, the well rounded patrol man named Lewis that Brittany refuses to let me call Peter Griffin knows it, and the occasional people that walk by have come to realize after these past two weeks that our bench is off limits as well.

As I take my seat next to Brittany, I cant help but feel extremely content. We had created a pattern. We see each other practically everyday all day except on Tuesdays afternoons and Saturdays mornings. Sam works at a gym and he's off on Tuesdays so she spends the morning with me and the rest of the day with him. Saturday mornings Brittany does her weekly errands so she doesn't show up at the park till four and we talk for an hour before I'm off to work for the rest of the night, but today is Sunday. Sunday is my day off and Brittany is free as well.

I focus my gaze onto the grinning blonde and I can't help but mirror her expression. She has yet to say anything so I decide to speak first.

_**"What's up?"**_, I question the usual chatty blonde and she shows me two permanent markers. _**"Uh I'm not following?",**_ I say.

_**"This bench can be permanently ours as of today now!"**_, she said excitedly as she pressed one of the sharpie markers into my hand and uncapped hers. _**"Watch my back for Lewis okay junior?"**_, she taunts much to my slight irritation before she draws a big 'B' on her side of the bench with a heart.

_**"Why not carve our names into the wood"**_, I asked as she begins to doodle around her capitalized letter.

Brittany didn't look up as she answered. _**"I don't carry knives while I'm out, the fact that people do and girls find that romantic is beyond me"**_, she said simply.

I laughed because I understood what she meant. I'd ignore the romantic gesture and be alarmed too if Brittany pulled out a knife to carve into the bench. I'd think she was the next Hannibal Lecter.

_That would be crazy..._

Brittany continues to fill in the humongous 'B' she wrote whilst humming. I scoff at her childish glee but when she's finished she looks at me expectedly, so I write a simple scripted 'S' next to hers to appease her. She hoots her success and I laugh at the blonde to my left. She grips my hand suddenly and smiles in my direction and I'm mesmerized. She's not just holding my pinky like we usually do but holding my hand like a couple would.

_Oh damn..._

I stare at Brittany for long moments until my phone rings. I give Brittany an apologetic look before picking up. It's my boss telling me I have to come in because Finn is nowhere to be found. I groan in frustration but tell my boss I'll be there. I hang up the phone with disdain and nearly pout because the world was being unfair with me at the moment. I didn't want my day cut short with Brittany.

_**"Trouble in paradise?"**_, she asked and I nodded.

_**"I have to go into work on a freaking Sunday because Finnocent is M.I.A",**_ I say with a scowl.

Having explained to Brittany who Finn was last week and the reason behind the nickname she ignored my quip. Her blue eyes lit up with joy and leant forward.

_**"Really!? he's in Miami? My parents live in Florida"**_, she tells me and just for a second my annoyance turns into amusement. Brittany was endearing with her confusion on certain things.

_**"No Brittany he's missing in action not in Miami"**_, I tell her and she shrugs. _**"I don't want to go to work"**_, I complain._** "We're... branding our bench"**_, I decide to say instead of '_bonding_' because I'm still iffy on what we're doing here and what I meant to her.

_If she doesn't bring it up, I'm not bringing it up._

_**"Can you text at work?"**_, she asks and I nod.

_**"Yes, why?"**_, I wonder.

Brittany pats my pant leg and I look at her curiously.

_**"I can't be here tomorrow I'll be busy, so just text me"**_, Brittany offers as she gestures to my phone in my pocket.

_Oh..._

I pull out my phone and swipe the lock screen so she can put her number in. I hand her the phone and she programs her number in. A part of me is annoyed with myself for not thinking of getting her number earlier, and another part is ready to jump up and dance. I try not show it outwardly but I'm ready to do the hand jive.

_(Later at The Bar...)_

Its busy as hell at Ambrosia. Its usually crowded on the weekends so I'm not surprised with all the craziness going on, but today the bar is way short staffed and everyone is snippy that they have to work harder than usual. Well except for me, I'm having a good day. Today I had made progress with Brittany. Today I got her number.

_Score..._

**_"Santana can you do inventory? I want to leave tonight at a decent hour and if I leave it up too Nick I'll be here waiting on him all night"_**, my coworker Amanda complained about her brother.

I laughed. _**"Yeah Amanda I'll do it, want me to start now"**_, I questioned.

I finished wiping a spill someone made on the counter and looked at Amanda for confirmation. She nodded and threw me the keys to the storage room. I caught it just as she called for her lazy younger brother over to cover the bar as I left to do restock. He shot me a grin that I mirrored but I stopped him before he could walk behind the bar. He looked at me inquisitively.

_**"Watch the vodka kid. Last night a regular told me he asked for a Mongolian motherfucker, and you Mongolian mother fucked him up with how strong the drink was"**_, I told him and Nick smirked.

_**"He kept leering at my sisters ass, it was only right I made 'him' drunk off his ass"**_, he answered and I snorted. _**"I prayed for someone to mug him"**_, he called and I outright laughed.

_**"Prayers don't work like that"**_, I informed him and he shrugged.

I laughed some more and headed for the back door that led to a hallway. There was a clipboard hanging on the wall with a pen that I grabbed then strolled down the hall to the last door. I used my free hand to unlock the storage room then flipped the switch for the lights. I walked around the room, checked off what we had plenty of and wrote in what we needed more of. Once that was done I went over to the boxes that Nick was supposed to have already done.

I shook my head in disapproval then went about moving things around carefully. My phone vibrated as I bent down to pick something up and I paused. I swiped the lock screen and saw Brittany's name pop up at the top of the screen. I grinned and dragged down my notification bar to see what she wrote.

**Hey :) are you still at work?**

I tried to wipe off the satisfied grin I felt painted on my face but it was impossible. I stood straight and leant back on a rack as I typed back an answer.

**Yep still here working hard. Sup ?**

I cringed after sending that.

_Gosh what am I twelve... ugh who says sup anymore_

I over analyzed my last text so much that I aimed to write something else but my phone vibrated again. I stopped typing and ended up erasing everything I was beginning to write to read it.

**Sam's making me a snack, he's such a good housewife ;) What are you up to now?**

**Aw! what a good boy :3 but I'm restocking the shelves because my employees are lazy lards and I'm the best.**

Brittany sent me a sarcastic reply about how _modest_ I was and I snorted. We continued to shoot witty text messages back and forth about anything and everything and then some. Like now she knew I was scared of heights, adored seafood, and was a major Amy Winehouse fan. I found out she was a terrible cook, couldn't swim, and that her perfect dream date consisted of a home cooked meal and dancing. I stashed away that little confession in my memory bank for possible later use.

_Maybe she'd date me if I grew the proverbial balls to ask her out..._

It was in all words brilliant just talking to her so freely but at one point I had to stop and actually do work. Regular days I'd hate to do restock at night by myself but every time my phone lit up I just grinned. How could I even try to be mad when I was texting an amazing girl.

**How goes the heavy lifting ?**

I looked at the text for a second because this was a loaded question. If anyone else had asked about what I was doing, I'd complain about all this manual labor I had to do but I didn't want to whine to Brittany. I didn't want to sound like a wimp. So instead I boasted.

**Piece of cake Britt Britt, don't let my height fool you. I'm all muscle ;)**

Brittany's answering message came lightening quick. I rolled my eyes at her message.

**Ha ha! sure you are kid :-P**

I scoffed at the text message then put my phone down. I hefted another box of tequila to the top shelf then reached for my phone again. I texted an indignant statement that I'd be twenty-one soon then sent it before I picked up the last box and put it away. I bent over and stretched, then stood upright. I shook out any kinks I felt in my body then looked in time to see my phone light up.

**Who cares when you're turning 21, I'm still older and always will be older than you squirt ;)**

I huffed at the message.

**You're mean ._.**

My face was opposite of my text though. My cheeks were hurting from all the smiling I was doing. _Darn this woman!_

**Awww! my poor Tana I'm sorry for hurting your feelings... Not! xD**

I snorted at that message and typed an answer. I grinned at what I wrote and sent it.

**You're one to talk you big kid, shouldn't you be in bed. I thought you had something to do in the morning?**

After hitting send I realized that I wouldn't see Brittany tomorrow until who knows when. I frowned at that revelation. I never really asked what she was doing tomorrow but then again was it really my place to ask? Before I could list the pros and cons of asking her she texted back.

**Every adult has an inner child, mine just likes to appear a lot lol and ugh! you're so right! I do. I should go to sleep for real, I have a really long day ahead of me -_-**

I looked at the phone for a couple more minutes than usual before writing an answer. I really wanted to know what she was doing tomorrow but I was to chicken to ask.

**Well don't let me keep you up I'm done with restocking and will be heading home after I lock up.**

Brittany didn't message me right away like she had all night. I think I waited for an agonizing ten minutes before she messaged me back.

**Alright but do me a favor though... text me when you get home. Even if I don't answer okay?**

A sincere smile developed on my face on its own accord. I looked at the message and kept rereading the text for three minutes straight before I sent an answer.

**Sure :)**

For my efforts I received a '_3_' message back and a '_Goodnight Santana_' right after, I was positively beaming.

* * *

**AN: Haha so a reviewer said that this story is sweet but they're waiting for the other shoe to drop because in reality nothing is ever easy. And you are correct but you'll just have to wait and see the drama unfold next chapter xD**  
-_Tatter_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Lol for the first time I have nothing to say except '_Hey_!' xD The song of the chapter is '****_Next to Me_****' by ****_The Civil Twilight_****.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam, Quinn, and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 7 **_Next to Me_

There's a smile etched upon my face when I wake up. The snippets of my dreams are already evading me fast but I know it had something to do with my favorite blue eyed blonde. I yawn and languidly look over at my clock to see it was a quarter past eleven.

_I don't need to be up, Brittany is busy today._

I close my eyes with a groan and try to go back to sleep but its futile; when I'm up, I'm up. I let out another groan of annoyance and lay in my sheets contemplating what I should do today, but my thoughts leads back to Brittany.

_Ugh..._

Knowing that I'll just obsess over the blonde if I lay in bed, I sit up. I ruffle my unkempt hair into something salvageable then get up to go shower. From the humming I can hear, I know its Rachel in the tub so I decide to brush my teeth. The humming abruptly stops after I turn on the faucet and I look into the reflection of the mirror to see Rachel poking her head out of the curtains. As soon as she spots me she throws me a simple_** "Good afternoon"**_ then closes the curtains and continues her shower.

_**"Morning"**_, I return and Rachel pokes her head out again.

_**"Santana it is nearly twelve o'clock, it is the afternoon"**_, she corrects and I barely spare her a glance.

_**"So? I just woke up so it is morning to me. In fact, I'd still say good morning if it was in the middle of the evening"**_, I retorted after I rinsed out my mouth. _**"...and hurry up Berry I want at least a sliver of hot water. Since living with you and Kurt you'd think I was horny all the time with all the cold showers I'm forced to endure"**_, I complained and Rachel huffed as she shut the curtains.

I snickered at her sounds of annoyance and hoped she had a tantrum in the tub. I could see it now, her stomping her foot, flipping the soap off the rack, then her slipping on said soap. I started to crack up just imagining her fall and getting caught in the curtains.

_That would seriously make my day._

Rachel either ignores my laughter or doesn't hear it over the shower head because she doesn't comment on my hysterics. I take a seat and wait for the little drama queen to be finished which is surprisingly quick. She turns off the water and asks if I could give her her towel. I roll my eyes as I move over to the towel rack. I pass the royal blue towel; which is Kurt's. The red towel; **_mine_**, to get to the yellow towel that Rachel insists is gold. I had long ago found out that she has a unhealthy fixation with the color gold, but Kurt and I don't mind because at least it's not pink anymore. Pink was such an obnoxious color.

_It's yellow..._

I stick my hand pass the curtains with the towel for Rachel to take. I roll my eyes when Rachel asks me not to peek before she grabs the towel.

_As if I'd want to see your dwarf body..._

Rachel pulls back the curtain and struts out and I don't even turn my head her way. I just take off my clothes and head into the shower.

_(Thirty Minutes Later...)_

My mind is terrible company. I've been sitting on my couch, not watching the tv I turned on. I've been trying and failing to keep busy and not think about Brittany but as I said earlier, I'm failing because my brain has a vendetta against me. I want to see the blonde so bad. Or at least text her but then again my mind keeps being evil by reminding me that she's busy. I didn't want to bother her but I wanted to talk to her.

_I'm so fucked when it comes to her..._

I shake my head to get out of my thoughts and realize Rachel and Kurt are on the other side of the couch bickering over some person on the screen. I look forward and see I've been watching some soap and I roll my eyes. I lean over to the table and grab my forgotten drink. I gulp down the rest of my orange juice and decide I need to go for a walk. I tell my roommates bye but I doubt they heard me over their pointless arguing. I'm not bothered by them practically zoning me out. I do the same to them all the time so as I leave, I stick my hands into my pockets and walk down the streets of New York. I aimlessly walk around for a bit but I'm not really surprised this time when I find myself automatically heading towards the park.

Yes the blonde wouldn't be there but I just needed to be somehow closer to her. I'd just look at our doodles we'd drawn and be content of the memories we've created. So I follow the path directing me to our little safe haven with a smile on my face but it disappears as quick as it came. A hooded figure sat huddled into themselves on 'our' bench. I ground my teeth together in annoyance.

_This person had a lot of nerve. It was public park, yes but goddamn it! Brittany and I marked the bench. It was 'ours' and no bummy loser was allowed to rest on it._

I thought I had made it clear too most of the runners or regular passers that our bench was off limits. Especially since I all but chewed out a bicyclist one afternoon. No one dared to take a seat on our bench after that but apparently the intimidation I'd instilled into the runners worn off.

I marched over to the person who had the audacity to sit where they didn't belong. I was ready to explode them when their head slowly lifted up at my arrival. My heart kind of plummeted and my jaw practically followed it. I looked into the tired blue eyes of Brittany and gasped. She looked sickly and pale, and her eyes stared at me in mild surprise and also... defeat?

_**"Oh my gosh Brittany!"**_, I exclaimed after the initial shock wore off and the blonde flinched. She looked so disorientated but at the same time nervous.

_**"Hey..."**_, she says softly and my alarm raises but by her expression I try to tone my panic down.

_**"What happened?"**_, I ask and she shrugs.

_**"Chemo's a bitch..."**_, she says airily like everyone gets it and my eyes blanch.

_Chemo..._

_**"Yeah its for the Erwin Starburst or maybe Ewing Samuels or whatever its called..."**_, she says with slumped shoulders.

I know exactly what she was trying to say and it made that much more difficult to swallow. My face must look a certain way because she looks away from me. I watch as her body gets taut as if she were expecting some sort of retaliation from me and I frown.

_This was all crazy, Brittany has cancer... What were the effects? I wouldn't know... How long had she had it? I still didn't know. Is she dying I don't know... I just don't know._

I make a sound that I don't even recognize or understand before sinking down onto the bench next to her and gently bringing her closer. She makes a pitiful noise as she rests her hooded head on my shoulder. I link our pinkies and just talk to her softly because it feels right.

_**"Hey... Britt it's okay, you're going to be okay"**_, I whisper.

She shivers in my hold and I ask if I should call someone for her. She tells me that Sam was supposed to pick her up but he got held up for another hour more at his job so she just decided to go to the park. I decide in that moment that I'd take her home but then think against that because she'd be all alone.

_She can stay with me... right next to me._

_**"Would you..."**_, I start but stop. Brittany eyes me curiously and I start up again because I'm being ridiculous. _**"You could come to my loft if you wanted?"**_, I get out and Brittany looks surprised at the offer. _**"Unless you don't want to"**_,I say as I scratch the back of my head bashfully.

_**"I'd love too"**_, she says with a weak smile and I nod.

_**"Okay hold on"**_, I say as I pull out my phone then dial Rachel's number.

Yeah we didn't get along five out of ten times of the day but I knew if push came to shove, I could count on her. Rachel picks up on the first ring, knowing I only call for serious matters. I don't even let her speak as I tell her I need her to get to the park asap and oddly she just says _okay_ then hangs up. She shows up ten minutes later wearing a concerned expression but I don't have time to explain.

_**"Don't ask. I promise I'll tell you later just lead the way please"**_, I plead and she nods even though she takes side long glances at Brittany.

I turn away from my roommate and proceed to help Brittany onto her feet. She mumbles something akin to _'I'm tired'_ and I heft her up into my arms gently. She squeaks in surprise but doesn't make a fuss as I carry her to Rachel's Prius.

_Thank God for Cheerios and Glee or carry this girl would have been a hassle..._

Rachel opens the door for me without question and I thank her quietly. She again just nods then jogs to the drivers side. The drive back to the loft is quiet and when Rachel parks on the side of the road, I get out the car, run to Brittany's side of the door then lift her out and up into my arms again. Rachel walks in front of us. She unlocks the door and pulls the door open, I follow.

_**"Nice loft"**_, Brittany compliments quietly as I heft her inside.

_**"Thanks"**_, I answer as I walk her straight into my room and put her on my bed. Rachel is at my door but I'm pushing her out the doorway saying thank you for helping out but get out.

_**"Is she going to be okay?"**_, she asks before I close the door and I wonder to myself _will she be..._

I fidget in the doorway at Rachel's imploring eyes. I can't even fathom an answer so I shrug and tell her again that I'm so grateful for her helping out and that I'd explain tomorrow before closing the door. I turn around and find Brittany sitting up and sluggishly looking around.

_**"Either you're an alcoholic or a liquor collector"**_, she said softly and I snort.

I looked around my room and could see why she would make such an assumption. My room was sparsely decorated but I did have book shelves I found at a thrift store for three bucks. Instead of novels I decided to fill them with any and all types of liquor. I even had a mini bar center with a mini fridge but I rarely used it unless Rachel felt like hosting some crazy shenanigan and roped me into being the barista. I looked at Brittany, noting I never clarified my job and shook my head.

_**"I'm a bartender and most of the time I end up mixing drinks for parties here at the loft so I like to be stocked up"**_, I answer but when I sit down I sigh. Brittany lays back with a tired groan and my eyes search for hers but they're closed. _**"This is so not how I expected how I'd get you into my bed"**_, I joke to get her to look at me and it works.

Her blue eyes open and the sly smile I had grown to admire immensely appeared on the blondes face.

_**"Oh?"**_, she said with a grin but she looked tired.

I wanted to tease, to talk, to get answers, I really did but my concern for her well being won out. She could tell me about the cancer later, not that it would change how I'd feel.

_**"Scoot over, let's take a nap"**_, I ordered and Brittany moved over.

It was weird. We were a good distance apart and we didn't talk at all. This was not how we acted how we worked... I started to have second thoughts on bringing her here, but then I felt a hand search for mine and I smiled. I gripped her hip and dragged her over. She winced and I apologized immediately.

_**"Sorry! I mean I thought... I forgot... I'm sorry- I.."**_, I rambled but she shushed me.

_**"It's okay the doctor said that the chemo would make me feel weird, it's not you"**_, she reassured me as she scooted into my body. _**"You don't find this weird?"**_, she said after some time had passed and I looked down at her.

_**"What do you mean?"**_, I question and she shrugs.

_**"I dunno us? this... me"**_, she says with a yawn and I laugh.

_**"No, I'm going with the flow and right now I'm feeling pretty comfortable. We can talk after the nap and when you feel better"**_, I tell her and she nods. I watch as she closes her eyes and I follow her lead.

I feel her relax in my grip and her breathing evening out in minutes. I spend the rest of my time rubbing tentative circles on her soft skin, being careful not to wake her and focusing on her quiet inhales and exhales of breath as she sleeps. I feel more content just laying here with Brittany than I've ever felt with any person.

* * *

**AN: I know what you're thinking, ****_"Oh no! She's going to die"_****. No she's not, this story is not going that route ever... Other than that let me know what you thought of this chapter :) Oh! and to any Succubus fans I posted the prelude chapter today yay! :D**

_-Tatter_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ali's bribery is at play again lol so I'm updating earlier than I thought****_(she's trying really hard for me to update Succubus but I'm not budging sorry)_**** Anyway, just... Wow! the feedback for this story is crazy, I have over 50 notifications I still need to look through and thirteen long PM's too read (****_but I would put my money on the idea that they're for Succubus_****) xD ...Anyway, I'm still ecstatic that everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. The song of the chapter is '****_We're Still Here_****' by ****_Sleeping At Last_****. They're the best band in the world 3**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam, Quinn, and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 8 **_We're Still Here_

I usually loathe waking up but today is different. I'm warm, I'm happy, I'm just... comfortable. However... though I'm content, I do I have a pressing matter which isn't for once, in the form of a tall blonde. I mean Brittany does have me pinned down to my own mattress by her dead weight while her legs lay sprawled in any and every direction all over me ...but I can deal with that. There's something else bothering me, tugging at my sleepy mind and demanding attention. My face scrunches up in distaste at whatever it is.

_What is that..._

My groggy mind tries to wake up and take into account of everything. It isn't the fact that I cant feel my left arm or that Brittany's blonde hair is in my mouth. It most _definitely_ can't be because Brittany's hand is nearly up my shirt, I'm _absolutely_ fine with that. My sleepy muddled brain actually encourages the molestation.

_**"Ugh"**_, I groan as I finally have no choice but to open my eyes and actually wake up fully.

A sound reaches my ear and I turn my head as much as I can, spitting out Brittany's stray hairs from my mouth. I squint my eyes to look over to the bedside and see the blondes phone ringing loudly on top of it.

_Oh... it was her phone bothering me_

I look at the time and see that its six o'clock at night, and do a mental shrug. I have nowhere to go and the ringing will cease soon. I opt to go back to sleep but Brittany's phone goes off again. I nearly growl out loud but stifle the sound when I see Brittany begin to squirm. Her nose scrunches up in her sleep.

_Stupid phone shut up! You're waking Brittany_

I wiggle out from under the sleeping woman and immediately scramble to answer the phone trying to let the blonde sleep in as much as possible. This is a mistake on my part because upon answering the phone, I get yelled at.

_**"Hello?"**_, I answer gruffly and the person on the line sounds outraged.

_**"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO BRITTANY!?"**_, a distressed voice screeched into the line and I moved the phone away from my ear with a grimace.

_Too early for this shit..._

While the male voice continued to threaten my person, I took the time to look at who was calling and saw that it was Sam. I slapped my forehead in annoyance.

_Of course he's going hysterical, I forgot to leave him a message saying Brittany was safe and sound..._

I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose to calm myself as I put the phone back to my ear. Sam was in the middle of telling me how he'd chop me up into pieces for my alleged kidnapping when I cut him off.

_**"Sam it's Santana"**_, I threw out there hoping to high heavens Brittany talked about me a lot to the point that he'd remember me.

The line went silent instantaneously.

_**"The park girl Santana?"**_, he said finally and I grinned.

_Yes he remembers me!_

_**"The one and only"**_, I quipped quietly and Sam made a noise I couldn't decipher.

_**"Look what I said earlier about dismembering you... that was my protective side talking I didn't know it was you and I was really worried about Brittany because I was supposed to pick her up at her... uh well I was late and-",**_ I decided to stop his rambling right there.

_**"It's cool, she told me about the Chemo"**_, I said lightly and he was quiet.

_**"Really?"**_, he finally said and I made an answering noise.

_**"Uh-huh, she kind of just put it out there when I found her at the park earlier. She was really tired and disoriented so I decided to take her back to my place to get some rest. I didn't want her on her own"**_, I explained. _**"And I'm sorry, I should've called to let you know everything was fine with her but I fell asleep too"**_, I said bashfully and he chuckles.

_**"It's okay. I'm just happy she's in good hands"**_, he said in relief. _**"Better than the stupid cops! Can you believe they said I had to wait for forty eight hours to pass before they could set out a search party"**_, he rambled in irritation.

_Good hands? me?_

_**"How do you know that I have good hands and that I'm not an ax murderer?"**_, I asked seriously and Sam laughed again.

_**"One thing I picked up on while being friends with Brittany for so long is that she is a great judge of character..."**_, He answered easily as if that's all there was to it. _**"-but anyway, seeing how you picked up the phone, Brittany must still be asleep?"**_, he assumed and I affirmed his question with an answering noise._** "That's good, she needs the rest... can you text me your address when she wakes up so I can pick her up? She has to eat when she wakes up, even though she won't want too"**_, he said and I agreed.

I told him goodbye and he repeated the sentiments but before I could hang up he called my name.

_**"Uh Santana?".**_

_**"Yes?"**_, I asked.

_**"Just... Thanks"**_, he said gratefully before the line went dead.

I moved the cellphone away from my ear and looked at it.

_Your welcome..._

I laid back down onto my pillows and like a Venus fly trap, Brittany's arms encircled my waist and meekly pulled me closer. I felt the corner of my lips tug up at the seriality of it all before relaxing in the blondes embrace.

_(Half an Hour Later...)_

I never did actually fall back asleep though I felt tempted to. There was just too much to think about and dwell on. All thoughts pertaining to Brittany swirled around in my mind as I laid on my back, looking to my ceiling. I don't know how long I laid in my bed, wrapped around Brittany just thinking, but eventually I felt her twitch above me. Her breathing changed from a deep slow pace to a more regular pattern. I felt her move off me a little to arch her back and heard her let out the cutest of mewls as she stretched. Even though I knew she was awake and that I should probably greet her, my brain was still elsewhere. There was a lot on my mind so I just laid there staring up at the ceiling.

My promise to Sam fleetingly sank into my thoughts though. I really didn't wish to mess up _again_ and make the guy worry more than he already had because of me. So, I reach for my phone underneath my pillow and proceed to do what I promised. When I finish and slide my phone under my pillow again, I turn to Brittany. The blonde is watching me with an intense look that I return before she sits up. I follow her lead again and wait for her to speak.

_**"Hi..."**_, she greets softly and I feel my lips turn up into a smile at how every and anything she does is adorable to me.

_**"Morning"**_, I say and Brittany looks pass me to see the time then glances back at me as if she were going to refute my greeting.

I throw her a defiant look, daring her to correct me and she just giggles. Her hand searches for mine on top of the blankets and I link our pinkies. Its like she needed that because now shes squaring her shoulders and looking serious. I sit up straighter and just wait without having to voice anything. Brittany takes a breath then begins to tell me about her predicament.

_**"I had this pain... right here"**_, she moved our twined hands over to the area on her pelvis. _**"It was right here on my pelvis and I thought it was because of dancing. There's a lot of hip movement in dance routines, especially for me because I love to rock these babies"**_, she gestured to her lower half with a sly smile and I scoffed.

**_"You're conceited, now continue"_**, I said with a huff and the blonde snorted.

_**"Sheesh... anyway, I thought it was because of my constant dance routines so I took a break from classes. It was becoming a hindrance really as days would go by and the pain would get worse. It reached the point where I really couldn't move the way I wanted without absolute concentration whilst ignoring the feeling of flaring pain down there so I went to my doctor to check it out",**_ her voice turned somber.

The lightness in which how she spoke earlier had vanished and I gripped her fingers reassuringly. She attempted to smile my way but the smile didn't really reach her eyes. She took a breath before continuing her tale.

_**"The doctor said, I had cancer and I kind of shut down"**_, she said while looking down and I pulled her chin up slightly.

_**"That's understandable... Cancer is not something someone can take lightly"**_, I told her but she shook her head.

_**"I know but I could've handled it better... I literally left the office abruptly as soon the words 'Sorry Miss Pierce but I must inform you that you have cancer' left his mouth. I was out of his office and heading out of the hospital even though my doctor shouted for me to wait"**_, she said with a shrug and I just listened to her. _**"I forwarded all his calls to voicemail because I didn't want to hear that I was dying. I was so certain that that was what he was going to say because its cancer you know? ...so I made a bucket list and told no one. Not even Sam because I knew that this would destroy him"**_, she explained to me and all I could think was how selfless she was.

_She is truly something else... Only thinking of others... but she needs to take care of herself too!_

Brittany laughed at herself, _**"I wanted to celebrate all the time I had left or... what I thought I had left. I felt as though that now, these moments right here"**_, she gestured to me and her. _**"-these moments are important and I wanted to share them with people I love everyday".**_

I was trumped by that statement, so I found myself blabbing out, _**"Sam didn't notice your sudden of behavior?"**_, I asked more to myself then her but she answered all the same.

Her lips turned up into a faint smile. _**"Oh he did, but Sam always says I'm eccentric so when I suddenly decided I wanted to do all these crazy things he didn't think nothing of it. He just thought I was having a great week but the thing is, I wanted to live more before I died"**_, she said softly and I looked at her in a new light.

Most people would have wallowed and become depressed, but she stayed positive. There was so many things I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her how strong I thought she was, how she was the most beautiful person I ever came across, she was just... _Perfect..._

_**"I wanted to see more, do things I was too chicken to do on my own... so I started doing the things on my bucket list. I illegally fed the ducks, streaked at night, I signed up for a performance that I usually wouldn't have auditioned for because of my nerves and I got the part though I can't dance in the feature anymore. I decided to speak to an unhappy stranger and make her day bright"**_, she looked to me with a grin that I mirrored. _**"I ate the cucumbers on my salad that I usually pick out, watched Star Wars with Sam to see what all the rage was about... speaking of which"**_, she trailed off before hitting my thigh.

_**"Ow! What was that for?"**_, I chuckled while rubbing the spot.

_**"Yoda is so ugly, that was super mean calling me that"**_, she stated indignantly and I instantly remembered the first day we met. I had called her Yoda for her great advice not looks.

_**"Hahaha! I wasn't saying you looked like him. I called you Yoda because of your wise incite"**_, I explained while I laughed.

_**"Oh... well then, you're welcome"**_, she said easily and I grinned.

_This girl..._

_**"-anyway eventually the doctors rang my apartment when I wasn't home and Sam picked up. Lord Tubbington was out of the bag, and Sam was really upset when he found out so I decided to have a day for just me and him. While we were hanging out he begged me to go back to the doctor and see if there was anything I could do to get better. So I did, for him"**_, she said with a shrug and I thought back to the day I saw her hugging Sam.

_I got upset over nothing... I feel like a certified class A douche_

_**"My doctor told me about my condition and that I could get the cancer surgically removed, but it was advised for my benefit that I come in bi-weekly for chemo to shrink the cancer. It's apparently better that way because then the surgery isn't so extensive..."**_, she explained and I nodded; filing everything away in my Brittany Pierce memory banks._** "My doctor wants me to go through two cycles of chemotherapy which is two sessions for each month for two months and if the cancer reacts to the chemo accordingly and is significantly smaller I'll be scheduled for surgery. Earlier today was my first real session"**_, she finished and my mind was blown.

The only thing I could think to say was _**"Why didn't you tell me ?".**_

_**"I didn't plan on ever seeing you again after that first day at the park but we did. It was like..."**_, she tried to find the right word and I immediately understood where she was going with this because I felt the same way.

_**"-like God had laid a hand?"**_, I finished and she nodded.

_**"Oh my gosh YES! exactly! ...and I couldn't help but want to be around you so I asked to see you again... The more we saw each other, the more I felt amazing. Being with you is just fun and right..."**_, she said with a smile but it turned somber and I frowned.

_No no no not sad Brittany again..._

_**"What's wrong?"**_, I questioned.

_**"I thought... I thought if I told you I had cancer our whole little world we had created on the bench at the park would disappear. You'd feel bad for me and everything would change"**_, she confessed and I moved closer.

I looked into her blue eyes seriously as I spoke. _**"I...lo- I feel..."**_, I stammered but swallowed and decided to just go with the flow. _**"I feel deeply for you Brittany. That's for a fact. Nothing will change that. We can still have fun and deface the bench when no one is looking-"**_, I teased much to Brittany's amusement. _**"-and nap when you're feeling really tired. I'm okay with all of that as long as I'm with you"**_, I finished and Brittany launched herself into my lap.

I grunted at the impact and she groaned in possible pain but she didn't let go of her hold. I gently circled my arms around her and held her until there was a knock on my door. I pulled back from Brittany and called out_ 'yes!?'_ a bit angrily. I heard a snort.

_**"Some sexy Adonis looking guy is at the door for your hot girlfriend!"**_, Kurt called and I thanked every God in the sky for my complexion because I was blushing terribly.

Brittany just looked at me with her usual sly smile and I huffed. _'Oh stop it'_ I mouthed and she just grinned all the more.

_**"You love me you want to kiss me, you want hug me"**_, she mimicked Sandra Bullock and I rolled my eyes even though Brittany was correct.

I ignored the blonde making kissing noises beside me to call out to my roommate. _**"Coming!"**_, I called and Kurt snorted again.

_**"I bet..."**_, he sing songed loudly and I untangled myself from Brittany to lurch at the door.

_That's it!_

He probably wasn't expecting me up so quick because he fell into my room as I swung the door open. I shot him a nasty sneer and he squealed before taking off towards a curtain that led to his room. I bypassed an amused Sam and pulled back the curtain Kurt disappeared behind. I was on a hunt for him.

_**"Come out here and fight me like the prissy suited girl you are, you embarrassing weasel!"**_, I shouted.

* * *

**AN: I can honestly say that I'm truly satisfied with this chapter and I hope everyone is too :) Onwards... What did you think? Any funny moments, aw moments, awesome moments? Let me know xD oh! also fair warning that if I fall off the face of the earth after this update its because I'm turning twenty one next week and I'm most likely kidnapped by my roommates. Plus! I just started finishing chapter nine and working on ten. There's a Brittana date in it, maybe sexy times(haven't decided to add it in or not) oh and some PezHummelBerry? roommate fun to come in the next chapter. Till next time ;)**

**-**_Tatter_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm officially 21 today woohoo! and I'd like to warn you that I'm slightly influenced at the moment so... if there are any mistakes blame my roommates for being brilliant bartenders. Anywho, hello new readers and welcome to my lovely realm of awesomeness :) Onwards... this chapter was quite entertaining to write, I laughed like a mad men all the way through. The song of the chapter is '****_Get Lucky_****' by ****_Daft Punk_****.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam, Quinn, and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 9 **_Get Lucky_

Kurt and Rachel were quiet as I finished filling them in on what has been going on with Brittany and I. I stood patiently in front of the two and waited for them to say something or well anything. After a few more minutes of silence Kurt hit Rachel suddenly out of nowhere. My eyes widened at that.

_What the hell..._

_**"Ow! Kurt! What was that for"**_, she complained as she rubbed her arm and I watched on in confusion as well.

Kurt made an annoyed noise.

_**"You no good cheat! You partially knew what was going on but still bet with me!"**_, he complained. _**"I want my money back!"**_, he shouted.

_Bet... What bet?_

_**"Hah! No can do buster, one should not speculate without proper information Kurt"**_, she said with a triumphant smile and I was still confused.

_What..._

_**"You are a downright cheater and I will never bet with you on Santana's personal life ever again!"**_, he whined and I frowned.

_**"You did what now?"**_, I hissed and the two shrugged at me.

_**"You were acting weird"**_, Kurt said is if it was obvious. _**"You were being spacey and going out all the time, then you'd come home with a dopey look on your face. I thought you were on drugs"**_, he said simply and I scowled.

_Drugs! ...really!?_

_**"I knew you weren't doing drugs for a fact because that's not your style"**_, Rachel piped in before I could give Kurt an order of Snix juice. _**"Unlike Kurt, I guessed at the time that you were sneaking off to see someone because that's what it looked like to me. The beginnings of a beautiful secret romance. Like Romeo and Juliet!"**_, Rachel swooned and I rolled my eyes. She continued though, _**"Kurt had no faith in you whatsoever so we bet and then I found out about Brittany when you drank your weight in vodka. Kurt lost and I got his paycheck, now we're here"**_, she absolutely beamed. I stared at Kurt with a look of disbelief and anger.

_**"You were that confident in the possibility that I was doing drugs you bet your whole friggin paycheck!?"**_, I screeched at him and he huffed.

_**"No... I know thinking you were on drugs was a bit extreme..."**_, he trailed off at my glare. _**"-but I couldn't back out on the bet, it was with Rachel and she'd never give it a rest"**_, he explained while Rachel squawked in outrage.

_**"Hey! What is that supposed to mean"**_, the tiny brunette complained but Kurt ignored her.

_**"I wasn't confident that you were doing drugs. I was confident that Rachel and I would be completely wrong and that the bet would be void. I knew there was no way you could be snorting up lines behind our backs... besides the way you were moaning and groaning about Anna; you falling for someone else so quickly was unlikely"**_, he clarified and I just scoffed at the boy.

_**"You two are ridiculous"**_, I mumbled just as I walked over and plopped down onto the couch. _**"Who's making breakfast today?"**_, I wondered aloud and the room was quiet for a few seconds.

_**"Nose goes!"**_, Rachel shouted and I quickly touched my nose as Rachel did.

Kurt was confused as to why we were touching our noses.

_**"You have to make us breakfast Hummel. Hah! Serves you right for being a pain"**_, I told him and he frowned.

_**"What? ...Why?!"**_, he whined. _**"What the hell is a nose goes?"**_, he complained.

_**"Nose goes is a game of speed. The last person to touch their nose after someone shouts out 'nose goes' has to do whatever chore or task we couldn't agree on. It's like a more efficient eenie meanie minie mo"**_, Rachel explained and Kurt got up.

_**"That is so stupid and unfair, I didn't know the rules"**_, he grumbled but headed to the kitchen to make something for us to eat.

Rachel and I high-five loudly then I turn on the tv. The first thing I hear is "_digivolve too!_" and Rachel squeals. Digimon is on, and I grumble and whine about how much I hate that show even though I don't. I love this show very much. Rachel knows I'm full of baloney and barely listens to my faux complaints. This is a usual thing for me to do to keep up my street cred so Rachel ignores me and continues to watch the cartoon and I eventually do too. By the time Kurt is finished making breakfast for me and him and something separate for Rachel we've already seen two episodes. The third episode is just beginning when Kurt sets our food down on the small table in front of us with some drinks. When noting what we're watching, he squeals louder than Rachel had earlier and sits down with his food.

_**"I love angemon he's so sexy!"**_, he admitted and Rachel and I agreed.

_**"Ken could so get it, he has the whole misunderstood bad boy thing down pat"**_, I said after seeing him on screen.

Rachel laughed and pointed out another character. _**"I like Kairi, she's the best, she's the golden star of the group and everyone likes her"**_, she said proudly.

Kurt and I rolled our eyes, huffing at the same time.

_**"Everyone likes Kairi because she's a digi-whore"**_, Kurt muttered and I choked on the orange juice I was drinking.

_Hahahaha!_

Rachel squawked in outrage then proceeded to go on an all out Digimon rant. I sat there with a grin on my face as they argued like children. If someone walked in right now they'd call us dweebs because of the topic they were arguing over. Their bickering continued for the rest of the episode and I eventually got fed up. Another episode of Digimon began but it was a different generation. I decided to end the bickering when I noticed the theme song starting up. I sang loudly to drown out their stupid feud.

_**"We look to the past, as we head towards the future! to reclaim the Digital world!"**_, I sang along with the theme song and Rachel's retort died on her lips as she gaped at me.

_**"Oh! I love this opening, it's one of my favorites"**_, Kurt's eyes lit up as he squealed. _**"With faith in ourselves and trust in each other"**_, he sang obnoxiously and I joined him.

_**"We live by the lessons we learned!"**_, we shouted.

_**"As we work towards one solution"**_, Kurt sang to me and I sang right back.

_**"Through a spirit evolution!"**_. Kurt pretended to beat on drums before shouting _**"DIGIMON!"**_, and I acted like his background singer with the remote in my hand as a microphone.

_**"Forever united as one"**_, I sang in symphony to his loud shouts of _**"DIGIMON!"**_. Rachel laughed at our swaying bodies but joined us at the end.

_**"Through us let your spirit evolve"**_, we sang loudly all together. _**"If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all, if we're all for one world there's a world for us all..."**_, we prolonged the last word before shouting _**"DIGIMON!"**_. We sunk back into the couch cushions laughing our heads off.

_We are so lame..._

Everyone composed themselves afterwards and pretended like we didn't just have a massive sing along. I felt good but something was missing. My phone vibrated then began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and when I saw who it was, I got up and zipped straight to my room. I ignored the wolf whistles Kurt threw at me and shut my door. I hurriedly answered and I heard Brittany's relieved tone.

_**"Oh good I thought you weren't going to answer"**_, she prompted and I chuckled.

_**"Oh no I wouldn't dream of it... how are you feeling today?"**_, I asked seriously and Brittany hummed.

_**"Mm... I'm as good as I can be"**_, she answered and I sort of felt like an insensitive jerk for asking that.

_Of course she isn't okay! She has cancer!_

I aimed to say something but Brittany beat me to the punch. She threw me off balance with her statement.

_**"I want to go somewhere with you today"**_, she switched the subject and I tried not to jump around in excitement.

_Don't get your hopes up! Its not like she's asking you on a date. She's probably referring to the park..._

_**"Where? to the park?"**_, I questioned calmly and she snorted.

_**"No silly if I wanted to go there I would have said so. Lets go somewhere else, do something different..."**_, she trailed off and from a number of emotions spiraling through my mind I fell silent. _**"...unless you don't want to"**_, she backpedaled.

My eyes opened in alarm.

_**"No no no... I do! I do. I'm just... uh sorry. I was thinking of places to go"**_, I covered and Brittany made a humming sound again.

_**"Hmm... okay, so what do you suppose we do?"**_, she questioned and I aimed to answer but I was getting an incoming call from Finn.

I almost ignored it but thought against it because what if he seriously needed me.

_Damn my morals..._

_**"There's a lot of things we can do actually... but hey Britt? one of my coworkers is calling so I'll call you later. Text me your address and I'll definitely surprise you with an awesome date plan"**_, I suggested.

Brittany let out a laugh and she began taunting me. **_"Ooo! a date you say?"_**, she asked before her voice became unbelievably confident. _**"Well well well Santana Lopez, if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to put the moves on my extremely sexy self"**_, she said seriously.

I couldn't help the snort that slipped. Brittany was above the line of cocky sometimes... I rolled my eyes at the woman antics and aimed to retort dryly but my phone beeped again saying that Finn was still calling.

_**"Whatever..."**_, I settled for instead. _**"Britt I have to go"**_, I laughed and she conceded.

Its not until Brittany begins to say goodbye that I realize that I don't want her to hang up. I don't want to ever stop talking to her or just...being with her and I hate hamburglar Finn so much in this moment of revelation.

_This non-date could actually be a real date if I just stop being a wimp..._

**_"See you when I see you Santana"_**, she said easily and my mind makes its own decision.

Before she hangs up, I find myself calling out her name.

_**"Yes Santana ?"**_, she drags out my name and I don't know why but my face warms at her attention.

_Thank god she can't see me..._

_**"Uh..."**_, I scramble to articulate my words properly but fail so with the clearance of my throat, I try again. _**"Will you- I mean... would you mind this being a date if I meant for it to be a date?"**_, I asked shakily and I hear a snort.

_Of course she's laughing, I'm not making any sense..._

I scowled at my choice of words and was just about to tell her to forget I said anything when she spoke up.

_**"Haha, I like you Santana do you know that?"**_, she tells me and my mouth sort of drops. _**"I would've thought that after telling you I have cancer when I haven't told anyone else so easily that you'd understand where my feelings stood"**_, she said amused._** "I also told you that I can't be away from you for long"**_, she pointed out with a laugh._** "If that isn't a big enough clue that I'd love to go out with you then I don't know what to do next silly"**_, she said easily and I gaped like a fish. _**"You're something else"**_, she snorted before continuing._** "I'm texting you my address now. I'll see you later."**_, she said simply before hanging up.

_I'm an idiot._

My phone rang again and I picked up, seeing as it was Finn again.

_**"What is it Finn?"**_, I questioned.

_**"Have you seen Rachel? I've been calling her all morning"**_, he asked distressed and I rose an eyebrow.

Rachel never ignored anyone unless you truly bothered her. My eyes narrowed as Auntie Snix came forward.

_**"The hell did you do custard nipples!?"**_, I demanded and the line was quiet. _**"Finn!?"**_, I called venomously.

_**"Nothing!"**_, he finally answered. _**"Did she tell you something?",**_ he asked anxiously and my suspicion rose. _**"...Look just pass her the phone if she's there"**_, he demanded and I frowned.

_He definitely did something..._

_**"No she didn't say anything, I was just assuming"**_, I answered as I walked out my room. I headed straight for the brunette. _**"Anyway I'm checking the place and its obvious that Rachel isn't here"**_, I said loudly and said girl looked up at me.

**_'Finn...'_**, I mouthed and Rachel waved her hands around vigorously to signal that she wasn't here so I lied.

_Bro code be damned. If your girl friend said she was not home, she was not home._

_**"Look Finn she's probably at an audition for a play"**_, I lied._** "I'll tell her to call you the second she gets back home, bye"**_, I hung up before he could think to formulate an answer.

My eyes found Rachel's and I was tempted to ask her '_what the flying fuck was that all about?_' but I had other pressing matters to attend to. I shrugged and headed towards the front door when Rachel called after me. I paused and turned to the hobbit with an inquiring glance. She threw me a look that simply stated that she'd definitely need to speak to me later and I nodded. Without saying any words I made my way out of the door and onto the streets. There was a lot of things I needed to gather and set up.

_(An Hour and A Half Later...)_

I looked at my roommates and waited for their critique. Rachel was still looking around but Kurt was grinning.

_**"So?"**_, I queried and Kurt practically skipped to me.

_**"You are just the cutest Santana!",**_ he gushed and I scowled.

_**"Oh don't pout, it's a compliment. I wished half the guys I dated spent half as much time creating a perfect setting for our dates then they did on their hair"**_, he murmured dryly to himself.

I snickered at the image then looked to the short brunette next to him. She was still inspecting everything so I waited patiently for her input.

_**"Can I hug you?"**_, she said suddenly and I wanted to say no so bad but I shrugged instead. She squealed at my acquiesce and launched herself at me. _**"She's going to love it if you say she likes the simplicity of things, besides this is pretty cute"**_, she admitted with a smile as she stepped away from me. _**"Well done!"**_, she praised and I just smirked.

_Of course it's awesome, I'm awesome_

Kurt rolled his eyes at my smug expression before grabbing onto the starstruck midget and pulling her out. She made sounds of complaint at being manhandled but Kurt didn't stop his pulling till he was at the front door. I watched on curiously.

_**"Come on, go get your girl and we'll be making ourselves scarce"**_, he explained and I beamed. _**"Just try not to have a baby"**_, he said seriously and I made a face at him.

_**"As much as I want to ridicule you with all these mean things I have to say, I will reign my inner bitch and refrain from doing so. You just helped me move around a lot furniture for my benefit so you're off the hook for now lady Hummel, now scram"**_, I said with a huff.

Kurt immediately started cracking up before grabbing his keys and shoving Rachel out the door. When the door was promptly shut, I laughed at my two absurd roommates then turned back to the loft. Earlier today, I had rushed off to the appliance store and bought clear twinkle lights and candle lamps with some batteries. Then I came back home, forced Kurt to help me move the table and couches onto the far wall, and go about setting up lights and the battery powered candles everywhere in indirect places so it didn't look corny.

After that was done I pulled out my nice new black sheets that I was waiting till Christmas to put on but shrugged. Rachel helped me set my bad, fluff up my pillows, sweep my floor, and vacuum my rug. It's not that I was expecting sex or anything but if the occasion sprang up I'd be prepared. I opted to make food but after texting Brittany to subtly ask if she wanted to go out and eat she declined. Subtracting that out of my plans I remembered that she liked to dance. I borrowed Kurt's speakers and plugged it into the wall. I was happy we moved the furniture around because now the loft looked spacious. I turned off the main lights and grinned at the dim setting. My mind kept playing through what could possibly happen.

_We could come back here, relax on the couch, talk for a little then dance... It was perfect and I think it's time!_

I pulled out my phone and dialed Brittany's number. It rang and rang and rang and rang. I pouted after the fifth ring and moved the phone away from my ear to hang up but a hurried voice answered. I practically slapped my phone against my face to answer. I grimaced at the slight sting but upon hearing Brittany's voice I grinned.

_We're like officially dating after this... that sounds so good_

_**"Hellooo? Santana?"**_, Brittany called and I shook my head to get my head out of the clouds.

_**"Uh yeah... Britt Hi!"**_, I said nervously and Brittany chuckled.

_**"Oh good I thought you broke"**_, she snorted and I rolled my eyes. She chuckled. _**"Any way, sorry it took me so long to answer, I was getting some clothes on for our date- wait what are we even doing? what should I wear?"**_, she questioned.

_**"Nothing"**_, I responded without thought and Brittany snorted.

_**"Ooo... You're a saucy one today"**_, she taunted and I realized what I said.

_**"No that's not what I meant!"**_, I explained and Brittany laughed.

_**"Uh-huh..."**_

_**"No seriously"**_, I tried and Brittany made a non-committed noise.

_**"Sure"**_, she quipped.

_**I found my eyes narrowing on their own accord as I pouted. "I don't even want to pick you up anymore"**_, I complained much to Brittany's amusement.

_**"Sure..."**_, she said again and I could practically see her infamous sly grin forming on her face.

I made a frustrated noise.

_**"Just wear comfortable clothes since we're coming back to my loft, my roomies are out today"**_, I told her as I rubbed my temples with my free hand.

Brittany made a noise.

_**"Oh? Now it all makes sense"**_, she said seriously and I frowned.

_**"What are you-"**_, I start but she cuts me off.

_**"I know why you want me to wear nothing; its because we're going back to your place to have sex aren't we!?"**_, she said in amusement and I just hung up the phone out of reflex.

I didn't even get enough time to panic about what I did when I got two incoming text messages. I inwardly cringed thinking I'd get a big _'F U!'_ and _'Screw the date!'_ message but nope that's not what I got. Instead Brittany texted me _"ROFLMAO you're such a baby!"_ and _"Come on over and get me! I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind ;)"_. I sighed outwardly but I still couldn't wipe the grin plastered on my face.

_She was truly perfect._

* * *

I kind of fumbled with my keys when we got to the loft. It's not that I was nervous but I could feel Brittany's burning gaze on the back of my neck. I tried again to unlock my door with an annoyed curse when Brittany's hand touched my back. I jumped a little and looked at her amused eyes. She opened her mouth to speak and I steeled myself to hear her mocking remarks.

_**"Haha cool your jets"**_, she said instead. _**"I know we're doing this backwards but still, let's enjoy our first official date before you freak out and overanalyze"**_, she said calmly with a reassuring smile.

I tried to put on a brave face, and act like I wasn't nervous at all but I couldn't. I just took a deep breath, exhaled then finally got my key into the door so it would open. Brittany hooted in success behind me as the latch unlocked and I rolled my eyes. I opened the door wide so she could see the dark room illuminated by the lights. Brittany all but squealed and moved further in so I could shut the door.

_**"Santana! I love this! You really paid attention too my perfect date scenario. You combined like all my favorite things together"**_, she said happily. _**"I like the dark but night lights are cool... is that a iPod dock? Are we dancing!? I haven't danced in days... you're amazing Santana"**_, she rambled off in sheer excitement and I just stood by the door scratching my head bashfully.

_**"Heh... what can I say, I pride myself on being a good listener when it comes to people I love"**_, I blurted out without thought as I walked her over to the couch and took a seat.

Brittany sent me a sly grin and immediately I realized what I said. I had never wanted so bad to rewind time and duct tape my mouth shut. Brittany continued to grin at me in such a superior way that I huffed and turned my head. The blonde on my left just giggled before I felt a hand on my knee. I looked down at her pale hand then traced my eyes up to her amused eyes. I waited for her taunts but again she threw me off balance.

_**"Come on let's dance"**_, she urged as she stood back up but I saw her slight wince.

_**"Does it hurt? Brit-"**_, I started but she made a stubborn face.

_**"I already have Sam playing doctor and worrying over every little thing I do all the time, so please not you too. I'm fine, we'll just... slow slow slow dance"**_, she said with a lopsided grin.

I didn't want to laugh because this was a serious matter but she put so much emphasis on the word 'slow' that I couldn't help but chuckle. I just conceded to her demands and walked over to the dock. As soon as I clicked power music came blaring out.

**Like the legend of the phoenix!**

I scrambled to put the music down while Brittany came over to me. I opted to switch the song but Brittany stopped me with a hand to my shoulder. I looked at her cheeky grin before she began singing.

_**"What keeps the planet spinning? Uh... The force of love beginning, look"**_, she said with a wink and I snorted.

She grabbed my hands and pulled them down onto her waist and she put her arms around my neck as we slowly moved around. She never stopped grinning as she sang.

_**"We've come too far to give up who we are"**_, she sang and I felt my cheeks start to hurt from how much I was smiling at her. _**"So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars"**_, she said while wiggling in my hold.

_**"She's up all night 'til the sun, I'm up all night to get some. She's up all night for good fun, I'm up all night to get lucky"**_, I sang and Brittany's mouth dropped.

She stopped swaying immediately and I kind of worried if I was off key or something; which I'm sorry to toot my own horn but me being off key was unlikely. I gave Brittany a wondering look and she bopped my nose with her finger. I was even more confused.

_**"You didn't tell me you were like this perfect singer Santana! are you secretly a celebrity?"**_, she asked suspiciously and I laughed, like really full on laughed.

Brittany gave me the evil eye but I couldn't help it. She was just... _refreshing_. I beamed up at the blonde and Brittany glanced at me with this look. Oh how I'd hate to be a cliche, but seriously in that moment of her staring at me everything did stop. The uplifting music became garbled barely unrecognizable background noise, and Brittany was all I cared to focus on. She seemed to notice my change in demeanor because her eyes trailed up from my eyes down to my lips and stayed there. I didn't bother fretting over the possibility that something was on my face because I knew what Brittany was hinting. Her strayed look down to my lips was '_the_' signal, the tell-tale sign for me to kiss her and my heart nearly failed.

_Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God..._

Brittany's eyes trailed back up to mine and I just unconsciously leaned forward as much as I could. Her lips met mine halfway and the kiss was not perfect because I was tippy-toeing but it was nice and chaste. It was enough to make my head fog up and my heart to internally swoon. So I aimed to pull away but Brittany followed my retreat and captured my bottom lip for another kiss that I couldn't help returning. My mind didn't go blank like a lot of cheesy romantic books would say, in fact it was in chaos. My senses were all on overload because Jesus almighty this second kiss was_ intense._

Brittany held me perfectly to her, no tippy-toeing this round. I was feeling her soft lips press to mine, hearing the sound of my own heart pumping blood so wildly in my ears, I could smell a light trace of Brittany's perfume envelope me, and taste... God I could _taste_ Brittany as her tongue begged for entrance that I eagerly granted. She had her own unique flavor that left my mind in like I said earlier, utter chaos.

_This is my first/last kiss that I'll ever have..._

* * *

**AN: All I can say is... What did you think? Long reviews are so encouraged :)**

**-**_Tatter_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I repeat and repeat and repeat once again that this story has so much fluff in it that Sesshomaru wants to steal it for his winter pelt (Haha! see what I did there... no? okay :/ lol). Anyways, I get the need for assurance after how Ryan has played with the Brittana fandom's heart but fear not, I am not him. Yes there will be ups and downs like any normal relationship but through and through this is going to be a sweet/sexy Brittana story. No break ups, no Bram, no Bartie, *shivers* gross... No character deaths, and most importantly No Ryan Murphy ;) Whew! Now that that rant is over, Hello! my amazing readers. This is actually the second part to the last chapter that I drunkenly forgot to add lol but its cool it can be its own mini chapter... Oh yeah! WARNING! there's some lady loving in this chapter. The song of the chapter is '_Please Don't Stop The Music_' by _Jamie Cullum_.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam, Quinn, and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 10**_ Please Don't Stop The Music_

Kissing is nice. Its sexy and it's fun, but what we're doing here is beyond those three words I mentioned. Brittany's kisses are demanding, fierce, attentive, and all round mind blowing. She's a great... no no she's a _fantastic_ kisser. Her kisses were powerful. She was just pressing her lips simply to mine but I could already feel my arousal hitting me like a freight train. I had to pull back, I was beginning to feel dizzy and I needed a breath. Brittany relinquished my lips and just eyed me with a satisfied grin.

_She's **it** for me... I'm ruined_

My mind was running rampant and I found myself speaking without thought.

_**"Do you want to see my new sheets?"**_, I ask without realizing just how bad that sounded till its too late.

Brittany smirks and I slap my forehead. Brittany laughs at my slip of tongue but turns on her heel and heads towards my room without further instruction. I follow her after a minute and hear her make a delighted sound.

_**"Oh you do have new sheets"**_, she mumbles absentmindedly and I scoff.

_**"Well yeah... what? you thought I was being a perv?"**_, I asked and Brittany sent me a look that answered me quite nicely.

_She sure did._

I narrowed my eyes at her but she just laughed.

_**"Don't get upset San, it's not like I'd mind you coming on to me"**_, she teased and I felt like I swallowed a bug.

_She was so forward sometimes..._

_**"Besides, I used that very line on my science project partner in high school and it worked out perfectly fine... well until my mom walked in on us"**_, she said with a shrug and my face lit up with amusement.

_**"Really? do tell"**_, I urged and Brittany let out a snort before telling me her story.

I laughed throughout the whole thing and Brittany did too.

_**"Then what happened when she walked in?"**_, I questioned curiously and she shrugged.

_**"I moved from under the sheets and told my mom to get out"**_, she said simply and I shook my head.

_**"My mom would have killed me if she caught me going down on someone in her house"**_, I said in bemusement and Brittany let out a snort.

_**"I'm pretty sure she wanted to say something but she was pretty mortified at the time"**_, Brittany said dryly and I giggled. _**"How about you, I'm sure you've been walked in on before"**_, she teased and I looked at the blonde next to me.

_**"Oh sure but the one time it happened it was with a boy"**_, I answered with a shrug and Brittany looked at me with this glint in her eyes.

I huffed and waited for the inevitable crude statement but she said nothing. My eyes narrowed at her continued silence.

_**"Just say it"**_, I ordered and Brittany grinned all the more.

_**"Well... Since you asked"**_, she singsonged and I just waited for her joke. _**"I just figured you were a hundred percent gold star Lebanese"**_, she said finally with a chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

_Lebanese? really..._

_**"No I've slept with guys before... it wasn't my cup of tea but I did it. No gold stars for me"**_, I said with a shrug and Brittany grinned.

**_"So were you always on top? You look like the type to be a top"_**, she rambled as she gave me a once over and I flushed.

_**"Yeah"**_, I finally answered and Brittany smirked.

_**"Dually noted"**_, she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

I scratched my head and looked at her bashfully.

_**"Uh so are you a..."**_, my hands gestured wildly as my voice trailed off. Brittany flashed me an amused look as she crossed her arms.

_**"Am I flurry of movement? No, not unless I'm dancing"**_, she teased and I made a face.

_**"You know what I mean..."**_, I flushed. _**"Are you a top or bottom"**_, I finally forced myself into spitting it out.

Brittany laughed wholeheartedly and my eyes narrowed at being laughed at. I crossed my arms with most likely a pout on my face as I waited for her amusement to pass. It took a few tries but eventually she wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself when she saw the sour look on my face. She chuckled before she came forward and gave me an Eskimo kiss. She pulled back with a genuine smile and my lips turned up. I inwardly cursed myself for being so easily placated.

Brittany linked our hands together and I focused on her as she spoke.

_**"I'm versatile, I like seeing people cum by my hands"**_, she said deviously with another wiggle of her eyebrows. _**"-but there's nothing wrong with getting your rocks socked"**_, she says with a grin and I laughed.

_**"You mean your socks rocked"**_, I corrected and Brittany shrugged.

_**"Whatever you know what I meant"**_, she mimicked my earlier statement and I huffed much to her amusement. _**"Why do you ask? Want to dominate me Santana?"**_, she said mischievously and I felt a rush of arousal hit me. _**"You can if you want"**_, she said seductively and I gulped.

_**"You're serious ?"**_, I croaked and she grinned.

_**"As serious as the president"**_, she answered and again I found myself gulping.

You know it's funny how I imagined this very moment for days on end and now that its here; being served to me on a silver platter, I'm nervous. I know it, she knows it, her sly smile tells it all. I flush and her eyes light up in amusement. She crooks her finger at me, signaling me to come forward and I do so without thought.

_**"**__**I thought sexy times were reserved for fifth dates**_... it's still technically our first date", I remind her absentmindedly and Brittany shrugs.

_**"It's fine, I was never one to follow society's views on dating"**_, she says quietly when I'm just the tiniest of lengths away.

She presses her head against mine and I briefly wonder if she can hear my heart beating against my chest. Its pulsing so loudly in my own ears that I flush more than I thought possible. I fix my gaze onto hers and she's just smiling at me. My heart stutters for a moment and I gulp inaudibly.

Brittany giggles at my facial expression and for the life of me I can't feel annoyed. This is new territory. We were going to be intimate and I never felt so inadequate. Brittany presses her hand to my cheek lightly, barely skimming the flesh there. I close my eyes with a shuddering breath and as I try to compose myself, the softest pairs of lips brush against mine. I melt into her body and Brittany allows it. She pulls back with a satisfied noise but I don't know how I feel. My mind is still swimming in the puddle of liquid she made my brain turn into.

_**"That was good"**_, she murmurs and the feeling of her lips brushing against mines as she speaks urges me to open my eyes.

She was a lot closer than I originally thought. Our breaths were mingling and I gazed up at her happy features with awe. Brittany leaned in again and brought our lips together firmly. My eyes closed on their own volition. Just like minutes ago the first kiss had felt good but the second was magnificent. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth and I found myself battling her for dominance, only breaking away when oxygen began a necessity. I pulled back feeling dizzy but I liked it.

Brittany's hand grasped mine for a second before they trailed up and over to my shirt. She moved forward and pressed another chaste kiss to my lips before pulling my shirt up. I lifted my arms to help get it over my head then nodded my head to signal she do the same. Brittany grinned then pulled off her own shirt, once that was done she pressed her lips back onto mine in a searing kiss. I kissed her back just as forcefully as she was kissing me; I was determined to show her how much she turned me on.

I pushed her back onto my bed and she let me. She looked up to me from the pillows with a sly grin and I broke eye contact to unbutton her jeans. I fumbled a little, my eagerness showing but I didn't have the decency to care.

_This was happening!_

Brittany chuckled as I lifted her hips with one arm and dragged down her jeans with my free hand. I unzipped the skirt I was wearing quickly and kicked them off. Brittany stared at me unabashedly so I did the same. I rove my eyes over every patch of skin that was open to me till Brittany sat up.

_**"Come here"**_, she called to me with a crook of her finger and I did as she asked.

I crawled on top of her and initiated the kiss. I pressed my body down onto Brittany's panty clad body and she moaned into my mouth. Her breath hitched as I broke the kiss and trailed a path of open mouth kisses down her neck.

_**"Ungh..."**_, she groaned into my ear as she canted her hips into me. _**"Really sensitive spot"**_, she breathed out and I grinned devilishly.

I took her neck into my mouth and scraped my teeth against it. Brittany gripped a hand into my hair, keeping me there as she hissed. I loved it. The sounds she made were so sexy so I dragged my teeth over the base of her neck again; whilst grinding my hips into hers. The blonde below me let out a nearly feral growl before I felt her hands on my back. Nimble fingers found the hook of my bra and unclasped it efficiently. I let my bra slide down my shoulders but I didn't relinquish Brittany's neck. In fact I sucked the sensitive patch of skin harder, causing the blonde to wither into the sheets.

Brittany groaned and called out to me. I pulled up from her now red blotchy skin to look at her. She was shooting me a smoldering look that sucked all the oxygen from my lungs.

_**"Clothes off"**_, she ordered and I sat back on my hunches to do what she ordered.

I let my bra fall off me fully and before I could aim to reach my panties, Brittany was sitting up. Her hands found my breasts and she palmed one, and pressed her mouth to the other.

_**"Ugh..."**_, I gasped as I leant my head back.

_Fuck that felt good..._

My hips canted forward in her lap and she followed my motion but I wasn't getting enough friction. She was barely grazing against me and I nearly growled.

_Foreplay needed to end, Now!_

I gripped the back of her head lightly and pulled her away from my nipple. Brittany eyed me for a few seconds before she simply unclasped her bra. I moved away slightly and peeled off my underwear. Brittany watched me as I crawled back on top of her. She wore a genuine smile that I couldn't help but mirror.

_**"You're beautiful"**_, she said seriously and I ducked my head in embarrassment. _**"No don't look down Santana"**_, she said with a chuckle and I looked at her with a goofy grin. _**"That's better"**_, she murmured before dragging me down onto her.

Our lips melded together again and my hands decided to do their own exploring. I felt the smooth planes of her breasts and continued to caress her body down to the tight muscles in her stomach. Brittany's breath hitched when my hands dipped into her waistband. I moved away from her lips and tipped her head up. She groaned as I latched my lips onto the base of her neck.

_**"S-sa-San..tana"**_, she mewled just as my fingers dipped into her core.

Her nails embedded themselves into my back as I thrust forward then out. I clenched my eyes to ignore the stinging but continued to stroke her core. I searched within her walls for the spongy texture that I knew lay just past her pelvic bone and when I found it, I made sure to press against it each thrust. Brittany moaned so loud at the feeling that I got overexcited. My free hand gripped her pelvis as I jack-hammered my fingers into her but instead of mewling, Brittany practically jolted me off the bed.

_**"Ow!"**_, she hissed.

I stopped my movements immediately and nearly tore myself away from her, but Brittany didn't let me get far. She gripped my forearms and kept me where I was; awkwardly straddling her legs. Her mouth was formed in a grimace and her eyebrows knit together in what looked like concentration.

_Shit I totally forgot..._

I began to apologize but Brittany cut me off with a derisive snort.

_**"Don't apologize, it was an accident"**_, she said eventually as she dragged me down to lay atop her again.

I let myself press against her but I was conscious not to put any real amount of pressure on her lower body. I rested my head on her shoulder and just inhaled the scent of her body wash. Her fingers traced patterns into my skin as I loomed over her.

_**"Sorry I killed the mood"**_, I apologized into her neck and Brittany chuckled.

_**"You did not kill the mood"**_, she said in amusement as she pulled my face away from her so she could look at me. _**"For the record, I'm still perfectly turned on"**_, she clarified with an impish grin. _**"Just be careful of what you grab"**_, she said with a shrug.

I felt the corners of my lips turn up as a naughty thought entered my mind. I grinned wolfishly and peeled my body away from Brittany, much to her protest. I bent down and kissed her soundly to quiet her protests before pressing forward. I kissed the nape of her neck and lingered there just to see her squirm, but finally moved on. I descended down to her collar bone where I left a series of light kisses as my hands found her breasts and massaged them.

I watched the blonde intently as I kissed the flat planes of her stomach, and continued till I got to her pelvic bone where now I could see as plain as day a dull red uprising of skin. I tentatively placed a light kiss on the slightly inflamed area and Brittany's eyes found mine. I kept our eyes locked together as I ran my fingers down her thighs before opening them up with care; whilst pulling her underwear off.

_I wasn't going to fuck this up again._

I wanted her anticipation to build, so instead of diving right in where she wanted me most, I traced my hands over her skin and massaged her taut muscles. I pressed my mouth onto her inner thighs and watched as she inhaled sharply at my ministrations then exhaled noisily. Her hips canted up and I'd appease her by kissing the area so close to her core but not really putting any pressure the way she needed me to. I kept teasing her until she was so wound up and whining unhappily. Her thighs were slick with moisture and I felt proud. Brittany on the other hand was groaning her displeasure at my teasing.

I chuckled at the pout she bore down on me, but her face immediately changed when I maneuvered her legs on either side of my shoulders. I gripped the back of her legs then pressed my mouth forward, my tongue pressing firmly against her clit.

_**"Mmm..."**_, she groaned as her hips seized up.

* * *

I wake up with a delicious soreness between my legs. I was still very much asleep then awake, but I was conscious of my surroundings. The soreness I felt was the type that accompanies great sex, but for the life of me, my sleep muddled brain couldn't remind me who I slept with.

Futilely I tried to wake up, but I was just to tired. I could faintly hear a jazzy song playing from outside my room. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking to try and get some focus into them. I looked around wildly in the dimly lit room and before I could truly freak out an arm wrapped around my body, tightening to reassure me. I knew this body, I spent hours trying to memorize every part of it. I looked to find Brittany laying partially under me and I relaxed instantly into her warmth. The events of earlier replayed in my head and I wondered to myself when I dozed off.

_Probably when she showed me how much of a sex goddess she was..._

I shivered in arousal just thinking about it. Brittany was amazing in bed, and her skill was something I didn't think anyone could top.

_For Christ sake she spelled my name with her tongue while she went down on me!_

I groaned and rubbed my legs together to alleviate the uncomfortable feeling I'd caused. I made a frustrated noise and before I could think of something else to calm down, Brittany let out a small chuckle. I focused onto her and noted that her eyes were closed but I could tell by the big grin on her face that she was awake. I huffed and relaxed back onto the tall blonde.

_**"What's so funny"**_, I demanded but her smile grew.

_Oh yeah? Hmph!_

I poked her ribs and she flailed a little as she snorted. Her hand swatted my questing one away before she finally opened her eyes. They locked in on me and I found myself just staring at her blue eyes.

_**"Stop staring"**_, she deflected with a grin and I mirrored her expression.

_**"I'm not staring, I'm gazing"**_, I quipped and Brittany snorted.

_**"They're the same thing"**_, she chided and I shook my head childishly as I moved some of her stray hairs out of her face.

_**"Nope staring is creepy and gazing is appreciating beauty"**_, I said seriously and Brittany beamed.

_**"Keep sweet talking me this way and I just might want a second date with you Lopez"**_, she said with a grin on her face.

_**"Oh? Well than this would be the perfect time to let you know that you're the most beautiful girl to ever come along my way"**_, I whispered into her ear and Brittany made a delighted noise.

_**"Mmm... sounds like we may have a second date in our future"**_, she teased and I pressed closer to her.

For some reason I felt bold so when my next thoughts came to me they just fell out of my mouth.

_**"What would I have to do to be your girlfriend?"**_, I blurted out and Brittany just shot me a sly smile.

_**"Give me a kiss"**_, she said easily and my lips curled upward.

_**"Just a kiss?"**_, I asked and she leant closer to me with an affirmative nod.

I pressed even closer to her as well.

_**"Uh-huh..."**_, she breathed lightly as she rose up a little and kissed me soundly. _**"And maybe a touch, and a little of tongue here and there"**_, she whispered hotly into my ear when she broke away from my lips.

_Oh yeah..._

* * *

_(Half an Hour Later...)_

I laid contentedly on Brittany's shoulder as we came down from our orgasmic high. I felt so good that I didn't want to move so I didn't. I listened to Brittany's breathing, and inhaled the mixture of sweat, sex, and just _Brittany_. I sighed happily and I opted to take another nap but Brittany's voice calling to me made me focus.

_**"Huh?"**_, I answered her.

_**"So how did you end up getting dumped in the first place?"**_, she blurted out and I reeled back my head from her shoulder.

_Of all things to talk about..._

_**"Real smooth Britt, great choice for pillow talk"**_, I say sarcastically and the blonde flushes.

I balk at the fact that I made the over confident blonde woman blush. I mentally celebrate my success as she ducks her head.

_**"Wow maybe that wasn't okay"**_, she said bashfully. _**"But I mean come on you're just this big ball of awesome so I was just wondering..."**_, she trailed off and I laughed because I wasn't actually bothered.

I kissed her forehead to calm her nerves and she cuddled closer. I didn't say much of anything after that because I felt content but Brittany was restless.

_**"So...?"**_, she asked as she trailed patterns on my skin and I snorted.

_**"Hah, I guess your not going to quit..."**_, I wondered aloud and she shook her head so I sighed._** "Uh lets see, I was dumped because-"**_, I stopped as I began to think of Anna. I haven't thought of her at all since Brittany so graciously took a seat in my life. _**"Hmm... she said I was an uber bitch... which might I add, who even says that in real life?"**_, I retorted dryly before getting back on track. _**"Anyway... apparently, my priorities were all fucked up because I didn't want to settle down or think about where my life would be in the next couple of years with her and Anna always pushed me about it"**_, I said with a roll of my eyes.

_So annoying..._

_**"-but yeah Anna spent half of our relationship trying to change me or whatever but I guess it wasn't working out because she dumped me... She said she was tired of my shit and went on her way"**_, I said with a shrug.

I honestly didn't feel any twinge of sadness as I recounted what my cold-hearted ex told me and that made me feel proud. Being with Brittany made the scar on my heart nonexistent.

_**"Wow... really? that's a stupid reason to break up"**_, she said simply and I looked at her inquisitively so she'd clarify._** "I mean I just don't think a relationship is about changing a person to how you see fit, but finding the one person that's already perfect in your eyes no matter there imperfections. You just accept them as is and you fit"**_, she said with a shrug of her own.

_Gah... I love her! I can admit that in my mind.  
_

I smiled and bent down to kiss her. Brittany let out a happy noise as I pressed my lips to hers. She gave me a slightly confused look when I eventually pulled back.

_**"What was that for?"**_, she asked and I pushed back some of her stray hairs out of her face.

_**"For being such a freaking genius Britt Britt"**_, I complimented and she laughed.

_**"I'm no genius, I'm just aces at reading people"**_, she said with a sly grin morphing on her face that I rolled my eyes at.

_**"Yeah? Tell me something about myself"**_, I dared her and Brittany made a face.

_**"You have to pinkie promise not to turn all prickly like a cactus if I'm accurate"**_, she said seriously and I chuckled before promising. She took a deep breath before eying me. _**"I'll start with you're an amazing person Santana"**_, she began.

_**"I'm sensing a but coming along"**_, I joked and Brittany swatted my side.

_**"Ssh!"**_, she admonished and I pretended to zip my lips. _**"Like I was saying... you're an amazing person Santana. You're smart like really smart because you can catch on to things most people don't understand. I can see that you're loyal, especially to you're friends and you're strong if you can deal with being so publicly outed the way you did. Also you're extremely honest which is great because I rather you be completely honest to me than be a total liar"**_, she stopped and I gulped as she stared at me seriously. _**"-but I can tell you're easily hurt. No one just reacts vehemently unless something hit a nerve"**_, she explained and I gaped because she was baring my soul. _**"The last thing I can tell about you is that I can see you're scared. Scared of people's opinions, scared of the future... scared of being more than what people think you are but its okay. Everyone is scared, just don't let it rule you because you could be so much better than what you think"**_, she finished and I was speechless.

_Oh how the truth stings..._

Brittany caressed my cheeks absentmindedly before she leant up and kissed my forehead. I blinked and looked at her reverently as she threw me a sly smile.

_**"God doesn't make mistakes Santana. I mean I'm freaking awesome, I doubt he'd pair me up with a future-less quack"**_, she said suddenly and I scowled.

_**"You ruined the moment"**_, I huffed and Brittany kissed my nose.

_**"Then why are you smiling?"**_, she taunted and my lips curled up on their own accord.

I pursued my lips and tried to frown. _**"I'm not".**_

_**"You are..."**_, she singsonged with a cheesy grin and my cheeks hurt from the strain of not smiling.

_God damn it..._

I shook my head negatively and Brittany just laughed.

_**"I'm on to you Santana"**_, she said before snuggling more into my side.

* * *

**AN: Go on and press that review button and tell me all your feels. What was your favorite line? who was being the cutest this chapter? did you love the lady sex? what do you want to see next? let me know everything :D Until next time!  
**

**-**_Tatter_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I love reading reviews and PM's, everyone's commentary is just so amusing. Please continue making my day... oh! and to answer a reviewer, someone asked why Santana is such a softy in this fic and I don't think thats the case. Santana is still very much the BAMF that we see on tv in this fic except with Brittany shes just a lot nicer. Santana has always been subdued and less mean when it came to Brittany so that's why Santana is a big ball of mush around her blonde in this story. She can't help it xD The song of the chapter is '****_We Are In Love_****' by ****_Cider Sky_****.**

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam, Quinn, and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;)

**Ch. 11 **_We Are In Love_

A puff of air periodically blowing against my neck brings my sleepy mind to the forefront. I'm too tired to actually wake up but I'm a lot closer to consciousness then I'd like to be. I'm aware of my surroundings and I don't need to open my eyes to know that Brittany is laid out in disarray all over me so I just try valiantly to fall back asleep. I focus on the blondes breathing and inhale the faint smell of her hair gel. I feel my mind start to drift back into a dark abyss and I'm content.

**Click.**

Though my eyelids are pressed firmly shut I still see a flash of color through the darkness. My mind struggles to figure out what the hell is going on but after a minute of nothing, I give up. I'm falling back into the realm of dreams but another click and flash of light bring me back. I grumble my displeasure and try to snuggle more into Brittany. I'm so close to falling asleep again but I hear snickering, my eyelids peel open in irritation. In that precise moment, an unexpected flash of light nearly sears a whole through my retina's and I groan. I immediately shut my eyes against the blinding light.

_Ugh..._

I slightly pull away from Brittany to free my hand from under her side and rub my abused eyes. I make noises of utter displeasure.

_**"I'd wipe that pint of drool off your chin and fix your hair while you're at it Mufasa"**_, I heard Kurt quip and I looked to his direction.

He had a camera glued to his hand and I glared at him.

_I've never drooled in my life!_

But even so, I found myself subconsciously wiping the corner of my mouth. When I felt a slight dampness there, I groaned in mortification. Kurt just laughed maniacally from the bedside and I hissed at him to shut up before he woke up Brittany; though honestly, I doubt that would have happened because the blonde slept like the dead.

_**"Pfft! You drooling should be the least of your worries after last nights show"**_, he singsonged and I glanced at him warily.

_**"Wha-"**_, I began tiredly and Kurt just leers.

_**"You two are cute but you should really close the door when you're doing the dirty. I think Rachel turned darker than a cherry"**_, he provided and I flushed. _**"I'm pretty sure you gave her some unwanted spank material"**_, Kurt said with a grin and I groaned even more so.

_Ughhhh!_

Kurt ate up my distraught expression and began holding his sides as he silently laughed at my expanse. I fell back onto my sheets thoroughly embarrassed before telling the nuisance to get out. Kurt ignored my demand and pulled out Brittany's phone.

_**"Sorry Mufasa but your girl left this on the couch and Sam called. He said that Britt Britt has an appointment to go to that she can't miss. That's why I originally came in here but then I saw you buried under all Britt's naked glory with a happy expression on your face, I HAD to snap a few photos"**_, he explained and I huffed.

_**"What time does she have to go to her appointment?"**_, I question as I rub my temples.

_**"Ten twenty..."**_, he answered. _**"Oh and nice rack by the way"**_, he added and I became hyper aware of my state of dress.

I almost freaked out but thought to myself '_Kurt is gayer then they come_'. I shook my head and just turned my head to look at my clock.

**9:45 AM.**

_Shit!_

I sat up again and clutched my sheet to my chest this time round. I didn't need to give Kurt even more of a show then I'd already had. I signaled for him to leave with a snap of my fingers and he eventually got the memo and left with a snicker. Once I heard my door shut, I turned over to look down at Brittany. Her face was relaxed with a wistful smile and I wanted nothing more in life than to let her sleep in but I couldn't.

_She can't sleep in but I can wake her up on a good note_

I bend down and kiss Brittany's dainty nose, she flinches and her nose wrinkles adorably. I grin and continue my light kisses on her face all while she makes whining noises of protest. I ignore her little mewls of '_No_' and '_Tana sleepy_' even though their beyond precious. I continue my kisses till I reach her neck and a devious smile forms on my lips. I go about sucking on the patch of skin there and Brittany's mewls of protest turn into small moans. When my mouth latches on firmer to the base of her neck, I make sure I lightly sink my teeth in. She lets out a sexy strangled sound as her hips sky rocket upward and I grin. Brittany's hands weave into my hair and gently pull me away from her sensitive spot and I look at the disheveled blonde below me. Her eyes barely open and they're squinting but I know she's more awake now.

_**"Not complaining or anything but what in the world has you vamping on my neck this early in the morning"**_, she says through a tiny yawn that is just as precious as her.

_**"Oh nothing, I just heard from a little birdie that you have to go to an appointment so I decided to wake you up the nice way"**_, I say lightly as I kiss her nose.

Brittany sends me a sleepy smile when I pull back.

_**"Yeah it was really nice but I'm sleepy from all our sexy times"**_, she whined adorably and I kissed her again.

_**"I know but you have to get up"**_, I tell her lightly as she pouts.

_Was she this adorable the last time she slept over..._

_**"But why can't I sleep? my appointment is like at ten twenty... what time is it now?"**_, she asks and I look at my clock.

_**"Nine fifty"**_, I answer and Brittany's eyes fly open.

_**"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!"**_, she shouts as she sits up abruptly.

I nearly topple over at her outburst but I hold onto her forearms. Brittany is oblivious to my near incident because she's still fretting.

_**"I have to go home, I need to shower, I need-"**_

I cut off her frantic mumbling with a kiss. It's nice and chaste but it gets the job done. When I pull back Brittany is quiet as a mouse. I get out of bed, stretch, and rummage through my drawers. I find a big shirt that might have belonged to Puck way back when and threw at Brittany. She looked at it curiously then steadied her gaze in my direction.

_**"Put that on because I don't need Teen gay ogling your goodies"**_, I explain. _**"I'm sure he got enough eye candy yesterday and this morning"**_, I mutter to myself.

_**"What?"**_, she questioned and I shook my head as I went back to rummaging through my clothes.

_**"Nothing, head to the shower, take a quick one and I'll have something decent for you to wear by the time you get out"**_, I order. _**"Oh and there's packs of spare toothbrushes in the cabinet in there"**_, I say after another second.

Brittany does what she's told and just before she leaves to go shower I hear her sly remark.

_**"Where was all this bossiness last night?"**_, she taunts and I just wave her off without turning from my closet because my face is burning.

Brittany snorts knowingly whilst walking out and I focus back onto what I was doing. It takes a few minutes but I assemble something that I feel won't be too ridiculously short or tight on her and leave the articles of clothing on the bed. Kurt is waiting for me on the couch with an impish grin, I send him a glare and he laughs.

_**"What!?"**_, I grouch after a few more seconds of his grinning and he swings out his hands.

He makes a whipping noise and I shove him.

**_"Shut it or you're walking to vogue today"_**, I warned.

_**"You wouldn't dare!"**_, he gasped. _**"Santana its getting cold"**_, he whined and now I grinned.

_**"It would serve you right"**_, I said triumphantly.

_**"You are satan's incarnate"**_, he huffed and I laughed before calling him RuPaul.

I continued to verbally abuse him until Brittany came slightly limping out of my room. She was fully clad in all my clothing and it would've been hot to see her in my clothes, if it weren't for the winces she made at every step. Her grimaces of pain made me frown and I quickly strode over to her side. I ignored Kurt's _"Whoopish!_", whipping noises when I stood in front of her and I looked at Brittany in concern.

_**"Are you okay?"**_, I questioned lightly and she nodded.

_**"I usually take a pain reliever in the morning so I don't feel so stiff but its fine"**_, she said seriously and I felt bad.

_**"Ugh I should've took you home last night"**_, I said self-loathingly. _**"This is my fault for suggesting you see my new sheets"**_, I mumbled.

Brittany laughed and kissed my nose. I didn't appreciate the laughter because I was being absolutely serious. Brittany sent me a sly smile and I narrowed my eyes.

_**"Honestly if I get to have you naked at the of end of every night, I don't mind the pain the next day"**_, she said thoroughly amused. _**"-but I must say, you getting so worked up about my well being is really cute"**_, she mused and I pouted.

_she is ruining my rep..._

**_"Oh don't pout"_**, she cooed before she kissed me lightly.

My eyes closed instantly at the press of her lips. The kiss was soft at first but at the slightest hint of her tongue, the kiss became more fervent. I couldn't get enough of her taste or the smell of my body wash on her body. Nothing mattered as we kissed and I knew that I'd happily die in this moment with no regrets. I could never get tired of kissing Brittany.

_**"AHEM!"**_, Kurt hollered and like a record scratching, our snog fest came to an abrupt end.

I gave Kurt the dirtiest look imaginable as he tapped his foot on our hardwood floor. He shook his head with a roll of his eyes before pointing at his watch.

_**"Reel in the bitch eyes, we needs to get your girl to her appointment"**_, he said seriously and I just rolled my eyes.

Brittany laughed and backed away.

* * *

After dropping off Brittany then Kurt I drove to this nice lounge near the Nyada campus. This was a ritual that Rachel insisted I keep doing. I'd come by the lounge every thursday to eat with the dwarf because we were both free around twelvish. It wasn't something I'd planned but how our schedules overlapped. I'd spend my thursday mornings with Kurt because he has a short class from seven in the morning to eight thirty in the morning which is around the time I'd be waking up. Him and I would lazy around until he had to leave for Vogue around eleven thirty then I'd spend an hour with Man-Hands at the cafe.

It was our routine for more than a year or two so I wasn't surprised to see Rachel already sitting in our usual booth with a coffee in her hand when I walked up. I slid into the booth smoothly and watched as she stared at me. I rose an eyebrow inquiringly before she chuckled.

_**"I'm surprised you actually left your little love nest"**_, she began and I groaned as I looked over the untouched menu she left for me. I opted to ignore her statement.

After finding what I wanted I called our waiter and put in my order plus Berry's. She smiled at me genuinely at the fact that I remembered her order.

_It's not like she hasn't been ordering the same thing for a year now or anything... No no no I'm just a mind reader_

Rachel's sincere smile curled upwards into a smirk and I frowned. I knew she was going to tease me so I cut her off.

_**"Not you too, I was already hassled this morning by Lady Lips, can't you be the nice roommate today?"**_, I said in mild irritation and Rachel laughed.

_**"I think I've been plenty nice, who do you think texted Finn to cover your shift last night while you were... busy"**_, she said seriously and I gaped.

_Shit! I forgot all about work_

Though she was being a pain I felt in debt to her. I threw Rachel a grateful look. I didn't like the self absorbed Diva all the time but sometimes, like in these moments, I was happy that we were good friends.

_**"Thank you so much I totally forgot about work"**_, I thanked her.

_**"I bet"**_, she quipped and I rolled my eyes. _**"With all that noise you were making, I'm sure anyone could forget, but please next time you want to engage in nefarious acts CLOSE your door!"**_, she said in amusement.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her cheeky quip. I decided to instead switch the subject onto her and her supposed boy problems.

_**"Since you mentioned Finn earlier"**_, I switched the subject effortlessly. _**"I was wondering, what's with you and hamburglar?"**_, I asked and her cheeky smile disappeared. I frowned.

_Shit this is serious..._

I sat up straight in my chair, ready to hear my roommate out. I even turned my snarky/bitchy comments switch off. Like I said, Rachel annoyed me eighty-five percent of the time but the other fifteen percent was nothing but love and respect for the self absorbed midget. Rachel sighed and crossed her arms.

_**"I don't know really, he's been exceedingly distant and sometimes he's gone for a day or two and he has no real excuse for it so we may have argued... or well I yelled at him"**_, she said with a shrug.

I nodded my head and made a noise for her to continue.

_**"Anyway I've sort of been ignoring him because he's making me feel insecure"**_, she said in discontent. _**"My mind keeps telling me he's cheating and I don't want to think that because if he is... God that would shatter my world. He's my person you know? Or at least I think he is"**_, she says brokenly and I nod.

I want to say something so bad but I don't, not until Rachel gives me the okay and when she does, it's in the form of a glance. She gives me this look that I've come to realize is a plea for guidance or my opinion. She wanted me to be brutally honest on the matter so I looked her in the eye and told her my thoughts.

_**"I truly don't think he'd cheat on you Rachel or I hope Finny the whale isn't that stupid..."**_, I trailed off at her disapproving look so I raised my hands in surrender. _**"Sorry, I'm just saying you and Finn have this epically disgusting endgame type of love vibe going on. I highly doubt he'd cheat"**_, I tell her but she shakes her head.

_**"Santana need I remind you how we ended up together in high school? He cheated on Dakota our sophomore year with me"**_, she pointed out and I laughed.

_Good times..._

_**"Yeah the same Dakota who was hooking up with me on the sly while with him. Yes I know"**_, I berated the brunette and she snorted. _**"Look how far we've come"**_, I joked to kill the sad vibes the hobbit was oozing and it worked because she was now laughing.

_There's my girl..._

_**"Honestly though"**_, I began again seriously and Rachel eyed me. _**"I don't think Finn could ever cheat on you"**_, I reiterated my earlier statement. _**"You guys are like Romeo and Juliet, so freaking charming"**_, I admitted with a gag and Rachel squealed.

_**"Santana! That is the sweetest thing you ever said about us"**_, she said in adoration before launching herself at me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I suppressed my instinct to push the girl away from my person and let her get her feels out.

_**"Hug it up Berry because this will never happen again unless we have another scare"**_, I hinted to her pregnancy scare and she only held on tighter.

_Finn better be a good boy like I think he is or I'll make sure he gets some Lima heights hospitality!_

**_"Thanks Santana"_**, she mumbled into my shoulder and I pat her back before pulling away to give her a smile.

_**"Whats are friends for".**_

* * *

_(Hours Later at Ambrosia...)_

Usually I dread my Thursday night shifts at Ambrosia because of two reasons. The first being that it is dead on Thursdays... like completely dead. I think maybe a total of twenty customers come in throughout the night and trust me when I tell you it gets unbelievably boring. The second reason I usually hate thursday nights is because we close at three in the morning. My shift starts at seven so to sum it up, my night is dull and slow. Not today though, right now I could care less how slow it is because I'm on cloud nine. Britt's my girlfriend, we had hot lady sex last night and my roommates are cool with it.

_Score!_

When I enter my job, I head straight to the back to clock in but a voice stops me.

_**"Santana!".**_

I turn to see my boss standing in the hall with a pretty pink haired girl. I furrow my brow in confusion. My boss rarely came into the bar unless he had some crazy plan to put in action. He waved me over just as I slid in my card into the machine. I raise an eyebrow in question but walk over to Dion and the mystery girl. I throw him an inquiring glance and he simply shoves the girl forward with a grin to introduce her.

_**"This is Lucy-"**_, he begins only to get a frosty glare thrown his way.

_**"Quinn"**_, she fixes for him and I try hard not to laugh at my bosses wicked grin.

_Always stirring up trouble..._

_**"Whatever you say Quinnie"**_, he singsonged and the pink haired girl looked annoyed. _**"As I was saying, this is Quinn my niece, my bible thumping brother kicked her out so she'll be staying with me and working here. You know I don't support moochers..."**_, he trailed off and I just chuckled.

_My boss is crazy..._

_**"Anyway she might not look like much right now but she's a sight to see and can help us roll in a few more stragglers"**_, he said with a wink much to his niece's dismay. _**"She'll be cleaning that pink crude out of her hair by the end of this week, promise"**_, he vowed and my eyebrow rose higher.

_**"That's cool and all Dee but what are you telling me for? Amanda is like the unofficial top dog here remember"**_, I remind him and my boss laughs.

_**"Yeah but you get... excuse my American, you get shit done chica"**_, he said with a grin

_**"This is true"**_, I admitted with a grin before looking at Luc- Quinn. _**"So I'm guessing she's shadowing me today?"**_, I questioned and Dion shook his head.

_**"Not just yet but I do want you to show her the booths and our protocol. She's smart and quick on her feet so let her just serve out the drinks to the tables for now"**_, he said with a shrug before turning to leave.

I caught his sleeve before he got far and cleared my throat. He threw me a bashful look.

_**"Oh... so this can't be on the house?"**_, he tried to be innocent but I didn't budge. I put my palm out for the money I rightly deserved and he huffed. _**"Damn it I'm the boss..."**_, he grumbled before digging into his pockets.

Quinn looked at us inquisitively and I just threw her a look that said '_you'll see_'. Dion finally wrestled out his wallet and pulled out three twenty dollar bills. He shoved it into my hand with a huff before stalking off.

_**"You women are evil!"**_, he called over his shoulder and I laughed as I put my money in my pocket.

_**"What was that about?"**_, Quinn finally spoke and I looked at the mysterious pink haired girl with the piercing hazel eyes.

_I wonder what's her real hair color..._

_**"Dee doesn't officially promote anyone here because in his head, he thinks it's a great way to keep us all equal"**_, I said with a derisive snort and Quinn rolls her eyes. _**"Its stupid I know, but he's the boss man"**_, I say with a shrug. _**"Besides, when he makes any of us do an type of extra work we ask for a little bit of motivation-"**_, I gestured to the sixty bucks. _**"-because technically its not in our job description to do what he's asking of us"**_, I explain as I walk her over to the bartending area. _**"Like I'm no trainer but if he wants me to train you, I want sixty bucks for it"**_, I say after I high five Amanda who was listening and side hug Simon.

_**"Smart"**_, she complimented with a grin and I smirked.

_**"I didn't graduate high school because I was just a pretty face even though I'm sure that helped me out too"**_, I joke and Quinn rolls her eyes.

_**"Conceited"**_, she scoffs.

_**"Goth"**_, I retort.

_**"I am not a goth"**_, she snips and I shrug noncommittally.

_**"Says the pink haired, nose ring, dark eyeliner wearing goth"**_, I snort._** "I bet you listen to My Chemical Romance and cry about feelings"**_, I taunt and Quinn looks thoroughly amused.

_**"That's an emo"**_, she corrects and I answer her remark with one of my own.

_**"Emo is a genre of music not a trait for a person. That's like saying I am Rap"**_, I responded cheekily and she chuckled.

_I think I found someone that could finally keep up with my sass._

_**"Come on Q lets show you about"**_, I said suddenly warming up to little miss ball of sunshine.

Quinn nods her head for me to lead the way.

* * *

**AN: I'm in a dilemma, I'm not sure what I should do with Quinn. Should I go the Faberry route or just work out the Finchel kinks and keep Quinn romantically alone... Hmm decisions decisions lol Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Fave moments, funniest lines? Let me know :) ciao!**

**-**_Tatter_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I have good news and bad news and a little more bad news. Good news_(for me really lol)_ is that I met a girl in Vegas awhile back and she totally broke; like sledgehammer to the chest, my heart but! she came back to fix things and this week has been beyond fantastic_(excuse me as I squeal like a cartoon character)_. Bad news though_(for some of you)_ is regarding Faberry. It will not be a OTP in this fic, sorry_(but there will be some implications of it)_. The second bit of bad news is that due to the fact that I just got promoted, this chapter is short but! it's sweet and I promise next chapter will be longer so don't be too angry with me okay? Song of the chapter is '****_Lay Your Head_****' by ****_Ginny Blackmore_****.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own '_this_' world I created. This is slightly AU. Sam, Quinn, and Brittany never went to McKinley. This is Rated M for language, humor, and some future steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 12 **_Lay Your Head_

My hands were full as I walked through the busy streets of New York. I walked across the crosswalk till I reached Vogue's large window and peered inside. I could see him sitting there through the windows. His newspaper firmly in hand, I knew he'd be so engrossed in the New York Times that there was no point in me telling him good morning. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to Vogue's entrance. The security guards; Lance and Pete, threw me a sunny smile when I offered them both a Pumpkin Latte. We traded pleasantries and I asked how both their families were doing before I passed them and entered the place.

As I had theorized outside, Benny didn't even so much as glance up from his newspaper when I came through the revolving doors. He ignored the Boston cream donut I set down on the front desk and he shooed me away noncommittally, thinking I was someone else. I rolled my eyes at the man and headed straight for the elevator. I pressed the button for the metal contraception to arrive and watched as the dinging sound snapped Benny out of his musings. He finally looked away from the paper in his hands and set his gaze in my general direction. He threw me a sheepish grin and called out a thank you as I stepped inside the elevator.

I shook my head in amusement at the sidetracked attendant just as the elevator's doors closed. I let out a quiet chuckle then pressed the up button to reach the top. Once I reached the fifth floor and the door opened, Kurt was there grabbing the bag of food I'd brought as I kept hold of the cup holder with our drinks.

_**"I thought you'd never come up, I'm starving! Were you flirting with the boys downstairs Santana!? I told you they're happily married"**_, he chided me and I rolled my eyes.

_**"I was just asking how they've been! I have a girlfriend you know? And you should know more than anyone I'm not on the meat train anymore...Puck was just a confusing time for me in highschool"**_, I mumbled but Kurt ignored my mutterings.

_**"Girlfriend? Who Britt? Like for real for real?"**_, he questioned and I nodded.

_Why the hell does he sound so surprised... He caught a glimpse of us sexing it up yesterday_

_**"Kurt you've been calling her my girl ever since you found out she existed, why do you look so shocked?"**_, I questioned and Kurt set the food down on a table.

_**"Santana that's just me being a pain... I wasn't serious. I didn't think you'd actually date Brittany"**_, he answered and I frowned.

_**"What's the deal? I thought you were all for Team Santittany"**_, I grumbled and Kurt raised his hands in defense.

_**"Whoa! I am, don't get me wrong but... like I said, I never thought you would 'actually' ask her to be your girlfriend. I just thought you were getting naked together"**_, he said with a shrug. _**"We all know sex isn't dating, you said so yourself"**_, he stated offhandedly before taking a seat and opening the food.

_**"Well apparently it is because Brittany and I are in fact very MUCH so dating"**_, I said with a grin as I sat down.

Kurt threw me an odd look; which I returned, and then his eyes lit up. I still continued to eye him weirdly for a few more seconds before I just I gave up on figuring him out. My stomach was growling so I reached over to get to the takeout I had brought.

_**"OH. MY. GOD. YOU LOVE HER!"**_, he shouted suddenly and I knocked over my drink.

I scrambled over to pick it up before it spilled all over the break room table and once I had it stable, I aimed the most frostiest glare I could muster at Kurt.

_**"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK HUMMEL!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING!"**_, I screeched and he didn't look the least bit chastised.

He grinned and crossed his arms.

_**"Don't switch the subject Santana"**_, he said wickedly and I frowned.

_**"What subject?"**_, I sneered.

_**"You LOVE Brittany! I can see it your eyes and I can see it when you smile"**_, he said triumphantly.

My face flushed on its own accord but I willed it to stop. I ignored what he was saying and decided to play dumb. There was no need to fuel Kurt's fire.

_**"Are you quoting Lionel Richie's Hello right now? So unoriginal Hummel"**_, I deflected and Kurt chuckled.

_**"Oooh! you deflected... that's a hell yes you love her"**_, he singsonged and I groaned.

_**"I am not getting into this with you"**_, I said through a scowl. _**"In fact I'm going to purposely ignore your existence now"**_, I sneered and Kurt balked.

_**"Tana"**_, he whined innocently and I shot him a nasty look.

_You are not allowed to call me that._

Kurt's thin lips curled up mischievously as if he knew what I was thinking or maybe I said it outloud. Either way, I rolled my eyes and did what I promised to do. I ignored his very existence.

* * *

_(Brittany's Apartment...)_

I rap my knuckles against the purple door and hide the flowers I bought for the blonde. It's supposed to be our second date today and I'm a bundle of nerves. I don't do this, the romance, the _wooing_. I've never had a healthy relationship with anyone, not even with Anna but with Brittany everything is a lot different. She's _special_ in her own way and I want to do right by her.

So, I stand awkwardly squirming in front of her door, with flowers behind my back, waiting for the blonde to answer. When she doesn't answer after a few more seconds, I aim to knock again but the door flies open and a pale hand darts out to take hold of me. I am promptly dragged into her apartment and I don't even get the chance to allow a yelp of surprise to leave my mouth because my lips are captured in a demanding kiss. My shoulders hit the back of the door and I let out a pained grunt, but it quickly transforms into a moan when Brittany slips her tongue into my mouth. I drop the flowers I hold in my hand to grip her waist but I'm also careful not to touch the area near her pelvis.

_I'm not killing the mood this time..._

As always our kisses are _intense_, but I think that's because Brittany is probably the best kisser in the world. She has a way of just unraveling me by the slightest touch. Especially when she tangles her hands into my hair and pulls me into her, I just... surrender. Its really freaking hard to be dominant around her... She focuses on me, making sure I feel just as much as she is and boy do I feel her. I feel like I'm being consumed and everything is kinda suffocating... in a hot sexy kind of way. My brain turns into a big mass of jumbles which contain copious amounts of unfinished thoughts. I'm dizzy, I'm overwhelmed, but I'm loving every second of the roller coaster called Brittany's oh so sweet lady kisses.

_She's so good..._

By the time she pulls back my lungs are burning from the lack of oxygen. I press my forehead against hers so I can collect myself but Brittany has other ideas. She advances on my neck and I groan. I hear her chuckle but before I can retort she's grinding lightly into my leg.

_**"Ungh..."**_, I let out an unrecognizable sound and blush.

_I'm a lot more turned on then I thought I could be from just a kiss._

I can tell that Brittany is amused by the way her lips curl up to form her trademark sly smile, but she forgoes her usual taunts. She continues her exploration of my body and I end up biting my lip to not let out another embarrassing noise when her fingers find purchase underneath my sweater.

_Fuck..._

She effortlessly pulls it off with little to no help from me and my eyes close as she unsnapped my bra. A hand on my cheek makes me open up my eyes though and I stare into a lustful gaze. Her clear blue orbs have turned dark and they sweep over my ravished lips to my naked torso.

_**"I do have a face you know"**_, I say amused after a few more seconds go by and she's still unabashedly staring at my chest.

_**"Yeah but I've already seen your face plenty of times. I've talked to it everyday for two weeks"**_, she answered cheekily.

Her gaze never wavers from my rambunctious set of twins on my ribcage and I shake my head in amusement. It was as if she was talking to them and not me.

_**"But these..."**_, she continues her earlier statement as she palms my chest. _**"I've yet to properly acquaint myself with"**_, she finished before pressing her mouth to my nipple.

This time I couldn't stop the embarrassingly high pitched keening sound I released. I looked down to see my blonde grinning evilly at me and I knew for a fact we'd be late for our dinner plans, but I didn't have the heart to care. I let Brittany maneuver me to what I would think is her room, seeing as there are pictures of her and people on her counter tops. I'm curious but I don't get time to really check the room out because I'm being pushed onto her bed. I lean up on my elbows and watch my blonde gingerly remove her shirt with ease and her bra follows soon after. I'm sure my eyes have dilated as I stare at her naked torso and Brittany allows me to ogle her goodies. She smirks after a minute then proceeds to chuck off her pants and climb up onto me.

She grins down at me before pressing a light kiss on my lips but I don't let her pull away. I suck the bottom of her lip into my mouth and keep her attached to me. I feel the corner of her lips tilt up in delight, but she keeps kissing me. Her left hand weaves into my hair again and she holds me where she wants me as her free hand rubs my breast. I groan into her mouth as she deepens the kiss and just when I think I might pass out from the lack of air, Brittany pulls back. She kisses the nape of my neck down to my collar bone whilst her fingers unbutton my pants. She drags down my jeans and panties with little to no problem and spreads my legs. She rubs my thighs almost soothingly before eyeing me with her infamous sly smile. I narrow my eyes in suspicion at that but Brittany just kisses my nose.

_**"Can I try something"**_, she asks conversationally as her fingers trail dangerously close to where I need her the most.

I open my mouth to question her but her thumb applies the slightest bit of pressure on the bundle of nerves between my legs. I groan out again.

_**"Unf..."**_

_**"Santana are you listening?"**_, she sounds amused as she continues to rub tight circles on my clit.

_**"Huh... err... wha- mmm!".**_

I try to murmur something, anything coherent, but fail miserably. Brittany doesn't seem too perturbed at my speech impairment. She continues speaking as if I'd answered.

_**"I just- well I came across something magical before you got here while surfing the web and I wanted to try it out on you"**_, she speaks hotly into my ear and I squirm.

_**"Mmm... can't focus..."**_, I mutter and Brittany giggles.

_**"You're a big girl, multitask"**_, she orders lightly before she glances at me excitedly. _**"So... can I try it on you?"**_, she asks again but I'm far from listening.

_**"...um what's that?"**_, I finally get out.

_**"It's a sex technique, a hot one. I promise you, it'll feel really good"**_, she vows. _**"...Do you trust me ?"**_, she questions and I nod my head absentmindedly. _**"Good, then just relax..."**_, she breathes into my ear.

_**"We're going to be late to- ah...dinner"**_, I hiss as she sucks on the base of my neck.

_**"It'll be worth it"**_, she vows again before she lowers her mouth from my neck, down to my sternum.

She moves up to husk into my ear to '_relax_' again then goes back down to kissing my chest. I heed her suggestion, I relax. I just lay there in her sheets, open and bare. Brittany makes an appreciative noise at my acquiesce then focuses back onto driving my body to a slow burn.  
Everything about this is sensual. Brittany is taking her time to build me up to what I think will be an amazing end. I hear my blood roaring in my ears and my pulse pounding underneath my fingertips as she finally presses her mouth to my sex.

She's making sure to pay extra attention to my soft spots and I'm so wet its nearly embarrassing but Brittany doesn't taunt or tease me. She's hard at work at pleasing me and all I can do is moan. She's making me go crazy, and when I think this slow torture is going to kill me, her fingers enter me. I grip her forearm instinctively and she just stills until I'm not bucking. When I'm calm and inwardly clenching her fingers she finally continues her thrusting. She scissors her two fingers into me before switching around her hand. Her palm facing up and her finger stroking my g spot in a come hither motion.

_**"Unf... Fuck"**_, I groan at the most intense sensation I've ever felt wash over me.

Brittany touches my sweet spot lightly at first and it feels so nice, but when she jabs another spot I didn't even know existed in time with stroking my g spot and toys with my clit, I'm undone. My hips seize up before I can stop it and my body does more than shudder. It thrashes and it shakes. I'm pretty sure my lungs have failed as I cum like no tomorrow.

_(Hours Later...)_

I'm blushing, and I've been blushing ever since we reached our secluded table at the restaurant. Brittany on the other hand is grinning like a maniac and I want to be mad at her but when I remember why she is so pleased with herself, I blush all over again. I try to ignore the blonde in the seat across me and look over the menu but it might as well have been in Chinese because I can't focus.

_**"...that sounds good huh squirt?"**_, I hear her say impishly and my face turns a shade darker at her purposeful choice of words.

Brittany begins cracking up and I flip her the bird. She just laughs all the more and I wonder to myself why am I subjecting myself to this.

_**"How did you even learn to do that... Were you... were you watching porn before I got to your apartment?"**_, I whisper conspiringly and Brittany sends me a devious look.

_**"I came across it on accident"**_, she said impishly and I couldn't find it in myself to believe her at all.

_That's just way too convenient._

_**"It was definitely worth the try though..."**_, she said with glazed over eyes as if she were reliving it. _**"You were so sexy"**_, Brittany whispers suddenly and I nearly melt into a puddle of goo because of the look she's currently throwing at me. _**"You're so hot... wait! no you're not hot, you're beautiful San. Utterly and completely flawless"**_, she compliments and I remember why I deal with this girl.

_She freaking melts my soul down to nothing..._

The feeling of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach was something I'd never thought I'd experience in my life, but Brittany was causing it now. My lips curl up on their own accord but I pursue my lips. I refuse to sit here smiling like a lovesick fool.

_**"Stop... and order your food"**_, I demand as I try to calm the flush blossoming on my face.

Brittany regards me with her infamous sly smile and I eyed her warily. I know for a fact a joke was headed my way.

_**"Oh... the bossiness is back I see"**_, she taunts._** "Maybe it'll stick around for dessert this time"**_, she leers and I chuckle at her lewd innuendo.

_**"Pervert"**_, I say simply before looking over at my menu which I can actually read now that my embarrassment has worn off.

The waiter comes by, takes our orders and while we wait; Britt and I end up in our usual little staring match. I can't help but notice the blondes beauty.

_She's..._

_**"...so beautiful"**_

She sends me an adoring smile and I flush because I didn't mean to say my thoughts aloud. I look down with a sheepish grin and a pretty blush staining my face. Brittany laughs and I look up to see her eyes glittering in amusement, but she doesn't comment. She rests her chin on her hand and watches me with an inquiring glance.

_**"Why do you do that?"**_, she asks curiously and I raise an eyebrow.

_**"Do what?"**_, I question perplexed.

_**"Look away when I look at you"**_, she clarifies while I shrug.

_**"I don't know..."**_, I trail off.

She looks at me in a way that screams '_I don't believe you_' and I know that if I don't rectify my statement she'll persist in her questioning. My answer was vague at best and didn't satisfy her in the slightest so I sighed. I took an inaudible deep breath to get the nerve to say what was in my head.

_**"I- ...uh... when you look at me, you really 'see' me..."**_, I say whilst fiddling with the tablecloth anxiously. _**"-and it's just... a lot you know"**_, I murmur elusively.

Brittany's hand grip my nervous ones and she squeezes them in reassurance.

_**"Is that a bad thing?"**_, she ponders aloud with a grin and I shake my head in negative.

_**"No, no it's not"**_, I say with my own my smile on my face.

_**"Good because I like seeing you in ways others can't"**_, she says simply and I don't know how much more my smile can grow.

She's just so sweet I could just die on a sugary Brittany overdose but then again it would be a good death.

_A very good death..._

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Anything terrible? Anything wonderful? Let me know it all :) Oh and by the way, about Quinn's marital status... Honestly, Faberry was winning so hard on my debate until a reviewer PM'ed me a very convincing argument on the matter. She pointed out how redundant and overused the Faberry route would be. Its kind of true and I don't want to lump myself with others, so I've come to the decision that Quinn will be her crazy canon self, who doesn't need a guy/gal to define her... yet! We'll see if love comes her way. And! fair warning, though Quinn's not an antagonist in my mind, Quinn '_will_' be accidentally stirring up a lot and I mean a lot of trouble for everyone else in this story. Until next time.**

**-**_Tatter_


End file.
